


This Better Not Awaken Anything In Me

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Armie never expected to actually recognize himself in the fanfics, it was just supposed to be some harmless fun, a way to kill time and to finally understand some of the references that flooded his instagram page.Or: Armie reads some fanfics and comes to a few realizations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, this is completely unbetaed, and I really love placing commas where they probably shouldn't be.

It was not like Armie was unfamiliar with the concept of fanfictions, he was in The Social Network for crying out loud! And while most the fanfics written about that movie were obviously about Mark and Eduardo, or Jesse and Andrew, he knows there were quite a few written about him essentially fucking himself too. Mainly because Andrew used to have way too much fun emailing him the links to those. Either way, he's always been aware that it's a thing, it's just never been something he felt he needed to pay much attention to. Besides ignoring it had always been fairly easy, Andrew's emails not withstanding.

But this time around ignoring it is not really an option, because it's everywhere, even the media had jumped on it. Though given the subject matter of the movie Armie can't really say he'd been surprised about that, apparently shipping _really_ sells. 

It's not like it's really a new thing either, he's lost count over the years how many people he'd known to “date” their costars during the press tour for their movies and then magically break up pretty much as soon as it's over. He's also pretty sure that with the way that the media coverage for this film had gone, if both him and Timothée had been single for their press tour, they most likely would have been asked to fake it as well.

So the fact that a lot of people online have taken to writing fanfictions where he and Timmy do date, amongst other things, well he can't really say he blames them. And while that really should have been the end of it, for his part at least, well he has always been too curious for his own good.

And so when he sees a comment on his instagram about how a thing in one of his pictures reminds someone of a thing that happened in their favorite fic, you can't really blame him for googling the name of said fic. It's his day off, he's bored and honestly what's the worst that could happen? It's not like he was gonna tell anyone, or drag anyone on twitter about it, it was just to satiate his own curiosity.

There were a lot more fics than he was expecting on the website, luckily for him it was quite user friendly and he worked out how to filter for the most popular ones fairly quickly. And while there were a lot of abbreviations that made no sense to him at all, such as a/b/o, pwp and mpreg, the summaries were informative enough to let him know which ones he should definitely avoid. 

He read the one he had googled his way to first, and he was actually quite impressed with the way the author had taken the things that Luca, Timmy and himself had said in various interviews and crafted a totally believable story.

The story about their first rehearsal is one that he finds makes an appearance in most of the fics he's managed to read so far, not that he can really blame them, it was basically handed to them on a silver platter after all. The more he reads though, the more unsettled he becomes. Not because the stories are bad, quite the opposite actually, some of them hit a little bit too close to home.

He never expected to actually _recognize_ himself in the fanfics, it was just supposed to be some harmless fun, a way to kill time and to finally understand some of the references that flooded his instagram page.

There is, however, no denying that pretty much all the things these people make Armie feel in reaction to Timothée in their fics, Armie has felt in real life. And in the fics that pretty much always means he's head over heels gone for the guy. Is he really that stupid that he can't recognize his own feelings until they're written out for him by a total stranger on the internet?

He puts his phone face down on the table, and leans back on the couch while rubbing his eyes as hard as he can, as though that would somehow help erase the last few hours from existence. He picks up his forgotten bottle of beer, and drains it in one go, it's beyond flat and warm at this point but he really just needed to do something, anything besides letting his brain continue down on the path it was currently on. Not that it did much apart from leave him with a terrible taste in his mouth and growing pit of nausea in his stomach.

The more he thinks about it, the colder the pit in his stomach gets, until it's radiating ice cold anxiety all through his body. How could he not have known? He talked about being in love with Timmy for months on end, how this movie was his big summer romance, how fucking thick headed did he have to be to not recognize the signs? He had fallen in love before, a few times even, and seeing as he is fucking married he should be able to realize what _being_ in love fucking feels like!

He honestly should have been able to work this out for himself a long, long time ago. He should have known it back in Italy, during that first rehearsal when kissing Timmy had felt so natural and so right that they hadn't noticed Luca leaving or ten whole minutes passing. He really should have figured it out then.

Or any of the other hundred times they kissed for this movie, both on and off screen. The constant touching, the all consuming need to be around Timmy at every available moment and not to mention the burning jealousy he'd felt whenever Timmy was off shooting scenes with Esther.

Yeah, he really should have known.

Sure, at the time in Italy it would have been easy to blame it all on character bleed, but then it kept happening all through the press tour too. He always had to be the one to make Timmy laugh the hardest, if there were interviews where they weren't seated next to each other he instantly felt cranky, if Timmy smiled too long at someone who wasn't him that would also make him cranky and he might even have given Luca the stink eye on one occasion because Timmy kept leaning towards him in a photoshoot.

Honestly how he'd managed to go this long without realizing that his feelings went beyond that of a friend/brother/adult homie he has no fucking idea, because in hindsight it is pretty fucking obvious. And that brings on a whole other set of problems, because if he was so goddamn obvious that the entire internet figured him out, who else knows? Does Timmy know? Or worse, _Elizabeth_? Luca definitely knows, that wasn't even a question, that man knows everything.

What Armie still hadn't quite worked out though, was how he felt about his recent discovery, other than embarrassed for taking so long to catch up, and slightly panicked about what this meant for his future. Did this make him gay? He didn't think so, because he definitely still loved Elizabeth, and female bodies definitely still turned him on. 

Bisexual, then? He tried to think of other men he might have felt attracted to over the years but had then instantly ignored because he was straight and married, he was surprised to find he actually managed to come up with quite a substantial list, so definitely not straight then.

Armie Hammer, bisexual. Okay, okay, he could deal with that. Probably. Definitely. Maybe.

One thing that hadn't changed though, was his shit timing. Because of course he had to figure out that he had all these feelings for Timmy when they were on opposite continents and the time difference made facetime practically impossible to fit into their schedules. They'd tried to make it work at first, but it had ended in missed calls 9 times out of 10. And if they did manage to catch each other, it always ended with one person staying up way past their bedtime, screwing with their sleep schedule and being absolutely miserable the next day.

After a while they gave up and decided to just stick with texts, and animojis, but you couldn't exactly casually make an animoji of yourself as a panda and drop a bomb such as this. Or could you? No. Besides he'd technically already done that, several times, and he's currently got at least five saved videos on his phone of Timmy as various animals telling him he loves him too. Again, how the fuck did he not see this coming?

Maybe the fact that Timmy was all the way over in London was a blessing in disguise, it would definitely give him the time he needs to fully come to grips with all of this, and work out what it is he actually wants to do going forward. Does he tell people? More specifically, does he tell Timmy? Elizabeth? Or would that just ruin everything? But on the other hand, would he be able to keep this to himself now that he's aware of it? He finds the answer to that pretty quickly, he knows that despite what people say about his acting skills, when it comes to friends and family he can't lie for shit.

In a hilarious turn of events, he actually finds himself wishing his life was more like the fanfictions he spent most the day reading. Because if his life had been more like a fic, he wouldn't have to worry about telling Elizabeth about being in love with Timmy, she'd already know and be fine with it, just waiting on him to catch up. And he also wouldn't have to worry about Timmy rejecting him and throwing their friendship out the window, because Timmy would have been pining for him since Italy, and just like Elizabeth, just been waiting for him to catch up. And then they would all live happily ever after, and Armie would get to have lots and lots of sex.

Sadly, life isn't fiction, and he's pretty sure that with this realization he has not only just doomed his marriage, but he has also doomed one of the most important friendships he's ever had. But then again his mother had always said he was going to pay for the things he'd done and the life he leads. Maybe this is his punishment, some really fucked up kind of karmic retribution. Give him an amazing wife, two beautiful children, and the greatest friend he could ever ask for, and then rip it all from his hands and leave him out with the trash where he belongs. Completely alone.

He runs his hands over his face and drags them up through his hair and down the back of his head where he interlocks his fingers behind his neck. It's obvious that he needs to talk to someone about this, but it has to be someone outside of the situation, he could definitely use some more perspective. There is really only one person he trusts enough to call anyway.

He picks up his phone, dials the number. And waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who you gonna call?  
> Sorry, couldn't help it.
> 
> Yeah. So. This was supposed to be a lighthearted fun fluff fic about Armie reading some fics and realizing he's in love and then some cute love declarations and quite possibly a lot of kissing. And instead we've got this, because of course Armie had to go and angst all over everything and ruin my plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this part a lot quicker than I thought, and I'm impatient, so here you go.

“The person you are calling is currently unavailable, please try your call again later”

Well that's just fucking great!

Just as he's about to throw the phone onto the other end of the couch, it lights up with an incoming facetime call. It's Elizabeth.

For the first time since he met her, Armie is seriously considering not picking up the phone. Not because he doesn't want to talk to her, he always does, but she knows him too well and would instantly know that something was bothering him and he's just not ready to tell her about his discovery just yet.

He lets the call go to voicemail and simultaneously feels incredibly guilty and ridiculously relieved. His phone lights up again, this time with a text message, once again from Elizabeth.

“Did you fall asleep on the couch after dinner again? (old man emoji)  
Give me a call when you see this! Love you (heart emoji)”

He's never been so grateful for having turned off his read receipts as he is in this very moment. Because he knows that if Elizabeth saw that he had read her message right after she sent it, she would call him right back up again, assuming he'd just missed her the first time. Not that he could blame her, if it had been the other way around he'd probably do the exact same thing. But he just can't talk to her, not yet.

He decides to call Nick instead. He doesn't really want to burden his friend with this, but Luca didn't pick up his phone and Armie really, really needs to discuss this with someone. Admittedly, he could just call his therapist, after all confidentiality would be guaranteed. But he's not really sure that when he was given her personal number, for emotional emergencies, that him realizing he's in love with his male costar was quite what she had in mind.

Technically it does count as an emotional emergency, just maybe not quite _that_ urgent, kind of like calling an ambulance for a paper cut. However if Nick doesn't pick up either, he will seriously have to consider it.

He's unsure of how long he sits there with his head in his hands before he gains enough courage to press the call button. He really doesn't know what he'll do if Nick doesn't answer. Luckily he doesn't have to worry for long as Nick picks up almost immediately.

“Hey man, how're you doing?” Nick greets him happily.

“Yeah, uh, about that. I have had one hell of a day man, and I could really use someone to talk to. You free?” Armie almost wanted him to say no, just so that he wouldn't have to say the things in his head out loud. As if his feelings would somehow become less real if he just kept everything to himself forever.

“Sure, dude. For you? Always. You know that! Now what's up? Is Elizabeth okay? The kids?”

“Yeah man, they're all fine. Me, on the other hand. I did something really stupid, and it made me realize a lot of different things about myself and now my brain is all over the place and I just need... I don't know man.” Armie sighs.

“Armie, is this...” Nick hesitates a little before continuing. “Is this about Timothée?”

Armie almost chokes on his tongue, and the following cough is so dry he almost worries he's coughing up a lung. Once the coughing finally subsides and he's managed to get his breathing somewhat back under control, he puts his phone back to his ear, interrupting Nick asking if he's okay.

“How’d you- What do you mea- Timot- _What?!_ ” Armie practically screeches.

“Right, so it's definitely about Timothée then. Took you long enough man, jeez.” Nick chuckles lightly.

“Yeah, well, I still have a wife, okay. Nothing about this situation is _funny._ ” Armie practically growls.

“Woah dude, chill out a bit! It's not that bad! I mean, it's not really ideal, but hey, it's not like you killed someone.”

“I fucking might as well have man! This will kill Elizabeth, I know it will. And that will kill me too. And then what the fuck do I do?”

“Audition for The Walking Dead?”

“Nick!! Quit joking around. This is serious.”

“I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what you want me to say here man? Isn't this a conversation you really should be having with your wife?”

“Yeah. I'm just... Fuck. I'm scared man, like what the fuck do I even say?”

Armie clears his throat and proceeds with putting on his most cheerful customer service voice.

_“Hi, honey! So you know Timmy, yeah, turns out I am genuinely in love with the guy and would like him to be my boyfriend if I'm lucky enough that he feels the same way. What do you think?”_

“Well, I mean. Why not? Obviously not exactly like that, but sure.” Armie can practically hear him shrugging through the phone.

“Are you kidding me right now? That's not helpful at all.”

“Okay, Armie, hear me out here, yeah? You might have only just realized the true nature of your feelings for Timmy, but Elizabeth? Trust me, she has known this was coming for going on two years now. As oblivious as you've clearly been, subtlety is just not your forte. She definitely already knows, man. And despite that, has she ever been anything but kind towards Timmy? Has she ever made him feel unwelcome in your home, in your family? Has she ever treated him with anything other than the utmost respect?”

“No, she hasn't.” Armie answers quietly.

“No, she hasn't. And you know why? Because she loves that kid, not quite in the same way you do, but she does. And more importantly she loves _you_ , all she wants is for you to be happy, always. So while I'm sure the concept of sharing you isn't her favorite thing to consider, I bet you she has considered it. A lot. So just talk to her man. Everything will work out, one way or the other, I'm sure of it.”

Nick does sound completely certain, and Armie would want nothing more than to believe him. It's just... It sounds too easy. And too much like the fanfics he just spent all day reading.

And when Armie tells Nick that, he starts laughing. Quite uncontrollably, too.

“Are you for real right now? _That's_ what brought on this discovery of yours? You read some fucking fanfictions and realized you're in love? That has got to be the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard. Like, it wasn't the fact that you realized you miss him more than you've ever missed me or any of your other friends, or even that you caught yourself talking about him pretty much 24/7 to literally anyone who's around long enough to listen, or just the fact that you light up like a fucking christmas tree every time he texts you. No, it was the _fanfics._ Man, if I had known that's what it took, I would have made you read them ages ago.” Nick keeps laughing to himself until he ultimately hangs up.

Armie has barely even realized Nick actually hung up on him when the text rolls in.

  
“Just tell her” (thumbs up emoji, peach emoji, winky face emoji, heart emoji)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note regarding me giving Armie a therapist; it's in no way meant as me diagnosing him with any form of mental illness, I'm just of the opinion that everyone could benefit from going to therapy. Especially people in hollywood/showbiz or other high stress jobs, but also "regular" people such as you and me, and I'd like it to be as normalized as possible :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments on the previous chapter, means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Just tell her. Sure, sounds easy enough in theory. But could it really be as simple as that?

He tries to imagine how he would react if it was the other way around, if Elizabeth was the one to fall in love with someone else and came to him asking for his permission to start a relationship with them. The instant fiery jealousy in stomach answers that question pretty quickly, and he suddenly feels like the world's biggest hypocrite.

How could he possibly ask his wife for something that he wouldn't be willing to give her in return? If there is one thing he is sure of though, it's that Elizabeth has always been a much better person than him.

He's also aware that he is getting quite ahead of himself, seeing as he's freaking out about asking his wife for permission to start a relationship that he doesn't know for sure would even be a possibility. But he can't risk talking to Timmy about his feelings and possibly have him reciprocate only to have Elizabeth say no.

There is too much at risk, and so many different ways this could blow up in his face. But doing nothing isn't an option anymore either.

Now that he's aware of his feelings for Timmy, he misses him more than ever. It's the same achy feeling he gets in his chest when he's away from Elizabeth and the kids too long. All the facetime calls and animojis in the world would never be enough at this point. He _needs_ to see him face to face, be able to touch him, hold him close and breathe in his scent.

But as much as he wants to, he can't do any of that because Timmy will be in London over the summer, and Armie has his play and the preparations for that coming up. So no matter how much he wants to fly over there and talk to him, he _can't._

Really, no matter which way the conversation with Elizabeth goes, he will just have to get used to aching for Timmy.

Armie checks the time on his phone and curses out loud, 12:30 am already! Where the fuck did this day even go? Apparently realizing you're in love with someone other than your wife is quite a time thief.

He might as well just call it a day and start getting ready for bed and then maybe if he's lucky he'll know exactly what to say to Elizabeth about the whole Timmy thing when he wakes up. Some form of clarity would definitely be nice.

 

When he wakes up the next morning, and checks his phone, he has 7 unread texts from Timmy. Which in and of itself is not unusual, Timmy double texts like his life depends on it. But when Armie goes to read them, his heart first jumps straight up into his throat and then promptly falls out of his ass.

1 - Sometimes I miss you so much I can't even breathe, I don't think you realize how much I lo  
2 - SHIT  
3 - That wasn't supposed to send!  
4 - I mean  
5 - It's not  
6 - I'm sorry, so sorry. Please can we just forget this whole thing?????  
7 - Please???

When he asked for some clarity last night, he can't say this was quite what he had in mind. But he'll take it.

His heart aches for Timmy and he can only imagine how scared and embarrassed he must feel right now, he probably thinks he just fucked their friendship up beyond repair. He knows that if the situation was reversed that's exactly what he'd be thinking himself.

Not that Armie would _ever_ cut him out of his life for being in love with him, even if he hadn't felt the same way, they'd find a way to make it work. But poor Timmy doesn't know that and probably can't see past his own shame.

He takes a quick look at the time and sees it's barely passed 8 am, then does some quick math and figures out it should be about 2 pm in London, and decides to give Timmy a call. And while he can't make him any sort of promises yet, he can at least try and take the shame and fear away.

Provided Timmy is able to answer the phone that is, it all depends on what his schedule for the day looks like, Armie crosses his fingers and hits the call button.

Timmy answers basically on the first ring, almost as if he's been sitting with his phone in his hands waiting for it to ring all day.

“Armie! Fuck, I'm so sorry, that text, I-I mean, it wasn't for you! Or it was, but not- It wasn't supposed to send! But then I fucking _sneezed_ and lost the grip on my phone and then I must have accidentally hit the send button cause suddenly it had sent!! And I just... _Fuck!_ ”

Timmy has clearly been going over this story in his head all day, because when he finally has the chance to say it, he rushes it out so quickly that pretty much the only thing Armie understood was something about him sneezing.

“Shhh, Timmy, hey! It's fine, okay? Don't worry about it.” Armie says trying to calm him down.  
  
“No, it's not _fine_! I fucked up and I ruined _everything_ , I know I did, you don't have to lie! Just... Do it. Tell me you never want to see me again. Rip the band-aid off. Please.”

Timmy sounds so sad that Armie's heart breaks a little right then and there. It's clear he has worked himself into quite the frenzy over this.

“Timmy, come on. Do you honestly have that little faith in me that you think I would actually cut you out of my life just because of that text?” Hurt colors Armie's tone.

“No? I don't know, I just- I don't know.” Timmy sniffles and starts getting choked up.

“Then listen to me when I tell you that a life without you in it is not a life I want to live. Is that clear?”

“I think so? But, this has got to be so awkward for you, and I'm still so sorry.” Timmy still sounds slightly congested.

“It's not awkward at all, Timmy. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Why would it be? I miss you, too. Every damn day.” Armie smiles.

“It's not the same and you know it! Don't play dumb with me, Armie. Please, I can't...You know exactly what I meant with that text, and I can't ever take that back now. And no matter what you say, I know that's gonna change _everything_. Which is why I'm sorry.” Timmy manages to somehow both sound scornful and sad at the same time.

“No, you're misunderstanding me. I do know exactly what you meant, but it's still not something you should feel sorry for. Because- Well, I, uh, feel the exact same way you do.”

“What? No- You ca- You're _married_!” Timmy says dumbfounded.

“Yes, thank you, I am fully aware of that. Doesn't mean I can't have these feelings for you at the same time.”

“But, Elizabeth?” Timmy whispers.

“Yeah, I'm gonna have to have a real serious talk with her soon.” Armie lets out a big sigh.

“I don't really know what the fuck I'm asking her for, but what I really want is for us to have a chance to try and explore whatever the fuck that this is. Maybe have some time for ourselves and, I don't know, figure out how to be boyfriends or whatever. If-if- you know, that's what you want too, of course.” He can feel himself rambling and he doesn't quite know how to make it stop. Luckily Timmy interrupts him.

“Yes! Yes, definitely. Yes. I'd like that. Yes.” Timmy rushes out, and then laughs at his own eagerness.

“I just, I know this sounds stupid after everything I just said, but I can't make you any real promises until I've talked things over with her. I want to though, _so much_ , I just. _Can't._ Not yet.”

Once again Armie feels like the worlds biggest hypocrite. Saying he can't make any promises while essentially still making the goddamn promises.

“No, it's not stupid at all. I understand completely. You know, I never expected to even have a _chance_ , I was so sure that I was just gonna be doomed to spend eternity pining after a married man.”

Timmy chuckles before continuing.

“So just the fact that you're willing to talk to her about this, because you have these feelings and you want to take a chance with me? That-That's huge for me, Armie. It means more than you will ever know. And even if she says no, and this goes nowhere, the fact that you even _tried?_ I'd carry that with me forever.” Armie doesn't think he has ever heard Timmy talk with such emotion and sincerity, not as himself anyway, and he feels it straight to the core.

“You're gonna make me cry and it's not even 9 in the morning yet.” Armie says as he can feel tears start to well up in his eyes.

Timmy laughs. “Sorry, sorry. But not really, I meant every word I said.”

“Good to know” Armie smiles. “Now, if you wouldn't mind. Please tell me the story about the text that wasn't supposed to be sent and the sneezing and whatever it was you were trying to say earlier? Just, slower this time, so that I could actually understand you.” Armie chuckles lightly.

Timmy laughs again. “Yeah, sure. It was just this stupid thing Pauline heard about from a friend, that she swore was _super_ helpful. It's supposed to help you let go of emotions instead of bottling them up, and you do that by imagining them as text messages that you send off into the universe or whatever. So I thought, sure, why not?“ Armie can practically picture Timmy shrugging as he says that last part.

“So I'd been doing that for a while, you know writing you text messages about how I feel about you, how much I miss you, and then deleting them instead of sending them of course. But then this morning, just when I was in the middle of writing, I had to sneeze really badly. And like I said, I lost the grip on my phone so it fell out of my hands, and then when I grabbed it again before it hit the floor I must have accidentally hit the send button somehow. And I swear my whole life flashed before my eyes when I realized.” Timmy sighs.

Armie can't even imagine how horrifying these last few hours must have been for him, but he definitely knows that if it was the other way around he'd be on the verge of a panic attack by now.

“But enough about that!” Timmy says with a raised voice, interrupting Armie's thoughts.

“I don't want to pressure you or anything, I'm genuinely just curious! But do you have roughly any idea of when you might talk to Elizabeth?” He can hear that Timmy is getting nervous again, because he rushed that sentence out fairly quickly.

“Well, the original plan was to talk to her before I even told you anything, just because it didn't really seem fair to you to do it any other way. But then the text happened, and well. You know.” Armie shrugs even though Timmy can't see him.

“So while the order of my plans got shuffled a bit, it's definitely still in motion! I'm hoping I can get her to come over for a quick visit this weekend, she's still in Texas so it should be a fairly quick flight. My hope is that by the end of the weekend everything will be out in the open and then we can take it from there.”

“Right, okay. Yeah. I only ask because, well do we- I mean, are we still gonna text and stuff in the meantime?” Timmy asks.

“I mean, yeah? I sure hope so! Why wouldn't we?” Armie is genuinely confused.

“I just meant like, you wanted to talk to Elizabeth before anything between you and me got started, and I definitely agree with you on that! But isn't it going to be pretty hard to adhere to that now that we've acknowledged that we, uhm, well, like each other? I just, I don't know, it's hard to not cross the line when you don't even really know where the fuck the line is. You know what I mean? ”

“Shit, yeah. You're right. _Fuck,_ okay. I'll call her today, and I don't know, I'll figure it out.”

“Hey, no, don't... I really didn't mean to pressure you, I want you to do this in your own time. This is an important conversation and I don't want you to rush it. But I also don't want to accidentally put you in a difficult position just by getting too carried away, you know? We can survive a few days without talking, we've done that before!” Timmy finished with fake cheerfulness.

“That wasn't ever on purpose though, Timmy!” Armie argued.

“I know, I know. But I can't- It was difficult enough before, to have to constantly censor myself to try and not be too obvious with how I felt. It's going to be virtually impossible now that I know you feel the same way. I just- I can't do casual conversations with you yet, and as I said I don't want to cross any lines on accident and fuck things up for you. So I really think this is what's best for the both of us, even though neither one of us will enjoy it.”

Armie knows that Timmy's reasonings make perfect sense. And he's already done the one thing he swore to himself he wouldn't do; talk to Timmy about his feelings before having talked with Elizabeth about it all first. So if this is his punishment for that, well, he's just gonna have to deal.

“Yeah, you're probably right. It's just, I already miss you so fucking much, and now I'm not gonna be able to talk to you _at all_? I already hate it.” Armie puts his head in his left hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know. Me too.” Timmy sighs. “I'm sorry for putting you through all this.”

“Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. We fell in love, neither one of us could control that.”

“We fell in love.” Timmy repeats with wonder.

“We did.” Armie smiles.

“Right! I'm gonna have to go before I start crossing lines right here and now. Text me when you've talked things out properly with Liz! But like I said, don't rush it, I'll wait as long as I'll have to.”

“You know, somehow I don't think I deserve you.”

“And yet, you still have me.” Timmy said with a smile and then hung up.

What a difference a day makes. Yesterday Armie had been frantically trying to work trough his feelings to see how this new information he'd uncovered fit within what he thought were basic truths about himself. And today he's accidentally making promises and doing love declarations through the phone.

That has got to be the quickest gay panic in the history of ever. If you can even call it that. Probably not, seeing as it was never his feelings for Timothée that was the problem. It was more the fact that he's already married.

Armie had never thought he was one for polyamory, but then he never thought he was attracted to men either, so you know, things change. And he's not really sure he can call it polyamory if he's not willing to grant Elizabeth the same favor.

But if she agrees, he will have two partners and there really isn't another word that fits. Except maybe greedy, or lucky, depending on how you view things. He definitely knows which one his mother would go for.

He's still sitting on the bed when suddenly his phone buzzes where he left it on the pillow. It's a text from Timmy. He smiles as he reads it, and replies right away. Trying not to think about how this will be the last texts between them for a while.

Timmy: I'll miss you (yellow heart emoji)  
Armie: I'll miss you too (red heart emoji)

He walks out to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and he has never been happier for the fact that the shooting schedule have them filming in the evening for the rest of the week. Not only because that means he doesn't have to worry about rushing off to set for a good few hours yet, but it also gives him ample time to try to put on his big boy pants and give his wife a call.

He feels more and more ridiculous the longer he stalls it. It's just Elizabeth. Yes there is a whole hell of a lot at stake, but it's still _just_ Elizabeth. He's never in his life been scared of telling her anything, he was actually less nervous when he was calling her from jail to get her to come and post his bail.

He knows he'll just have to take it one step at a time, focus on getting her to agree to come visit for the weekend first, and _then_ panic about how he's gonna go about telling her about his feelings for Timmy.

Yes, good plan.

Only one problem, where the fuck did he put his phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These people never do what I want them to. Armie was supposed to call Elizabeth in this chapter, but then what did he do? He called Timmy instead, because of course he did. Why listen to me?


	4. Chapter 4

After searching through his entire apartment, _twice_ , he finds his phone just casually chilling next to his pillow on the bed. He blames the fact that he didn't find it until now on both the phone and the sheets being completely black. Not that there's anyone around to listen to his excuses, but it still makes him feel better.

He takes the phone with him out to the living room, but instead of sitting down on the couch to make the damn phone call, he starts pacing back and forth on the floor behind it instead.

This shouldn't be as nerve-wracking as it is, after all the only thing he's going to be asking her for today is if she'd like to come visit for the weekend. He's done that a thousand times before. And yet, it has never been more important that she says yes to this specific weekend. Because the longer it takes for him to be able to have a real face to face conversation with her, the longer he and Timothée will have to go without communicating.

It was bad enough before when the only thing keeping them from talking was time zones and work. Now they're not talking _on purpose._ It's only been a couple of hours since they last spoke, but he misses him more than ever, and the fact that he can't even text him just makes everything ten times worse. And while he really does understand why Timmy asked for this communications blackout, he still hates it with every fiber of his being.

He knows he can't keep putting off this phone call to Elizabeth forever, especially not if he actually wants her to be able to come visit this weekend, which he definitely does. He simply has to suck it up and call.

He finds her name in his contact list, takes a deep breath in through his mouth and releases it through his nose as he hits the call button and brings the phone to his ear.

“Husband!” Elizabeth answers happily.

“Why did it take you so long to call me back? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yes, every- Uhh, I just forgot, I'm sorry, but everything is fine! Sort of. There's just- I have a thing I need to talk to you about, it-it's very important. Do you think you could come visit this weekend?” His voice cracks on the last word, and he cringes inwardly.

“That doesn't sound like everything's fine, Armie.” He can practically _hear_ her frowning.

“No, it is! It is, I promise. I just really need to talk to you, and it has to be face to face. So _please_ , if you can, fly out this weekend.”

“Yeah, I mean, of course. If you need me, of course! I'll see if I can shuffle some things around, and get my parents to watch the kids while I'm gone. And then I'll text you the flight information later. Sound good?”

“Yes, thank you so much. And I'm really sorry I didn't call you back yesterday, I was going to, I swear. But time just got away from me and I didn't want to accidentally wake you or the kids by calling too late.” It was only a little white lie, but he still felt bad.

“It's fine, really. Harper just had a drawing she wanted you to see, but I can text it to you, and then you can facetime her to talk about it tomorrow.”

“Why not today?” Armie frowns.

“She's gonna be out with my dad all day, so I expect she'll be exhausted and fast asleep by the time I go pick her up. Otherwise of course we would have done it today!” Elizabeth explains.

“Oh, right. Yeah, makes sense. How's things at the bakery going?” He asks knowing that this will have her ranting for a good long while.

And sure enough, something about running out of brown sugar and the new trainee accidentally leaving a tiny bit of egg yolk in with the whites which apparently was a _massive_ disaster. And then they burnt a batch of cupcakes because they'd forgotten to check that the oven was on the right setting, which it obviously wasn't. Plus apparently the register was being less than friendly too. So it had been a stressful few days.

He can't help it, disaster stories from the bakery are his favorites. Not because he likes it when things go wrong, he loves the bakery, he just finds it funny listening to Elizabeth's angry rants about stuff like sugar and eggs of all things.

They talk for a bit more before Elizabeth has to go, urgent bakery business. She promises once again to text him Harper's drawing and her flight info as soon as she can. And while he's always known she's a quick worker, he's quite surprised when his phone buzzes not even 20 minutes later. 

  
Elizabeth: (Child's drawing)  
According to your daughter, this is you and a lot of flowers.  
Because she loves you. And flowers (flower bouquet emoji) (heart emoji)

And I managed to book a flight for friday, it lands around 7:30 pm.   
I know you're doing evening shoots this week, so don't worry about picking me up.  
I'll just uber or something! Love you (heart emoji)

Armie: I love it! That masterpiece is definitely going up   
on the fridge when we get back home (thumbs up emoji)  
Thank you again for flying out, babe. Means a lot.  
Love you too (heart emoji)

Alright. Okay. Step one done! And since there's no one around to see him, he casually pats himself on the back for a job well done. What? He deserves it. He almost reaches for his phone to text Timothée about it before he remembers that he can't. And decides to go jogging instead.

The rest of the week passes fairly uneventfully. He only catches himself wanting to text Timmy about 1500 times, and he doesn't think he's done this much jogging in such a short amount of time since, well, ever.

That's pretty much what his entire week has been like. Work, missing Timmy and jogging. And, well, jerking off. He's being doing _a lot_ of that too. Realizing his feelings for Timothée has opened the door to a whole new world of fantasies, and he has definitely been having his fun with that.

He can't wait until he'll get the chance to play some of those fantasies out in real life. But first things first, he has to actually get Elizabeth's permission to pursue a relationship with Timmy. And then he can start to really think about all the different ways that the two of them can have sex.

Filming for the day goes surprisingly well considering his mind is stuck on the fact that when he gets back to the apartment Elizabeth will be there and he's going to have to tell her everything. But luckily for him the scenes they've been shooting require him to act nervous and scared, so he just taps into the fear of having Elizabeth say no, or worse, having to watch her cry when she hears that he's fallen for someone else.

Apparently it works wonders, he nails every take on either the first or second try and they finish a little over an hour earlier than expected.

It's only around 9 when he makes it back home and the lights are on in the apartment signaling that Elizabeth has arrived safely. He's barely made it through the front door before she comes to greet him, giving him a full body hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You made it just in time for dinner.” She laughs as she points to the various cartons of Chinese food on the living room table.

“Good, I'm starving!”

They eat on the couch while watching a random rerun of Friends, it's the one with the pivot scene, and Armie laughs just as much now as the first time he saw it. Truly never gets old.

“God, I am so glad we hired movers.” Elizabeth laughs.

When the episode is over, and they've finished eating, Armie collects all the takeout cartons and brings them to the kitchen to rinse them out before throwing them in the garbage. And when he gets back to the living room Elizabeth has opened a bottle of wine and is in the middle of pouring them both a generous amount.

Once he's sat down, she reaches out with the hand not holding her wine glass and starts playing with the hair next to his ear “Now, on the phone the other day you said you had something you needed to tell me, do you want to do that now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?”.

He stills her hand and brings it down to his lap and entangles their fingers before sighing.

“I might as well just get it over with now or I might end up losing my nerve”

“Well that doesn't sound good, are you sure everything's alright?”

“Yeah. Or, I hope so. I guess it all depends on how you feel about what I'm about to tell you.” Armie bites his bottom lip and looks over at Elizabeth who is frowning with a faraway look in her eyes, clearly deep in thought.

Then she closes her eyes and heaves a heavy sigh.

“This is about Timothée, isn't it?”

“I- Uhm. I mean, yeah. Yeah it is.”

“You love him.” Elizabeth says with a tight lipped smile.

“I love him.” Armie nods.

“I mean I had my suspicions, but I figured that when you didn't come to me about this a year or two ago that while you knew, you had decided not to act on your feelings. But looking at you now, you only just realized didn't you?”

Armie sighs and nods. “Yeah, I only just worked it out on Monday.”

“Oh honey, really? How did it happen then?”

“In the dumbest way possible really.” Armie chuckles at himself. “I read some fanfictions, yeah yeah I know. Turns out they were very informative.”

“Honestly, only you, Armie. Only you.” Elizabeth laughs while shaking her head.

“There's another thing I need to talk to you about.” He reaches for his wine glass and drains it in one go.

“What? Did the fanfictions tell you you're in love with Luca, too?”

“Funny, hah hah.”

“Well? What is it then?”

“Yeah, that's just the thing.” Armie releases her hand and rubs at his eyes. “I don't really know how to ask you for this.”

“You want my permission to open our marriage so that you can ask Timothée out.” It wasn't a question as much as a statement, he still answered her by nodding.

It was Elizabeth's turn to drain her wine glass. Then she poured another one, and drank about half of that too.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, how do you even know for sure that that's what he wants?”

“Because he told me.”

“But I thought you only realized your feelings on Monday, so when did that happen?”

“On Tuesday.” Armie explains and Elizabeth can't help but laugh.

“Well you sure do work fast.”

“He texted me about his feelings by accident.”

“How do you text someone something like that on accident?” Elizabeth asks bewildered.

“He sneezed.”

“I'm sorry, what?” she blinks in confusion.

“There was some kind of mental health tip his sister had told him about, type your feelings out on text messages and let your mind imagine that you sent them. It's supposed to keep you from bottling things up apparently.” Armie shrugs. “But then in the middle of typing things out, he sneezed and dropped his phone and when he was grabbing at it to keep it from hitting the floor the text accidentally got sent.”

“Oh god, poor Timmy! I would have _died!_ ”

“Right?! Me too, for sure. Which is why I called him to make sure everything was fine, that he had absolutely nothing to worry about, that I wasn't mad at him or anything like that. You know? And then one thing just led to another and we discussed it. Only a little bit, though. I told him that I couldn't make any promises or anything like that before I'd talked things over with you.”

“How do you see this working then? Do we do the whole sisterwives thing, alternate weeks and stuff like that?”

“To tell you the truth I have no fucking idea, I never got quite that far. I don't think I ever really expected you to say yes?” Armie says with almost a confused smile.

Elizabeth puts both her hands on his face and strokes his cheekbones with her thumbs. “Honestly? Neither did I.” She then takes his hands in hers and gives them a squeeze. “But who am I to stand in the way of love.” She smiles.

“I can't say I'm fully comfortable with it, and I might never be, but I'm going to make the effort to try. I would do anything for you, and if this is something that will make you happy, which I genuinely think it will, then yeah. I give you my blessing.” She lifts his right hand to her mouth and gives it a quick kiss on the back of the palm.

Armie can feel the tears well up in his eyes and he does nothing to stop them from running down his face.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“If it had to be someone, I'm glad it's Timothée, he's good for you. And while I'm never gonna love him in the same way as you do, I do really care for him and I can definitely understand why you fell for him. He's special.” Elizabeth smiles. “You better take good care of him, or I'll kick your ass for the both of us.”

Armie chuckles wetly. “I promise, I won't ever forget how lucky I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and the kudos, means a lot :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this until tomorrow or wednesday, but then I got the rest of the day off work after having donated blood and I thought, eh fuck it. So here it is!

Even though Armie would want nothing more than to text Timmy about Elizabeth giving her blessing right away, he also doesn't want her to be there when he does. He wants that to be a moment just between him and Timmy, he feels like Timmy deserves to not have to share that with anyone, especially because he's going to have to share pretty much everything else already. Certain things should just be his.

But he's also so goddamn relieved and happy that he has to tell _someone_ , so while Elizabeth takes a quick shower before bed, he quickly texts Nick.

Armie: I took your advice, and I told her. You were right.  
Nick: Eyy!! Look at that, my guru advising worked (man tipping hand emoji)  
Armie: Your what now?  
Armie: Guru advising?  
Nick: Yeah, it's a thing from this one Norwegian show I was watching. Don't worry about it.  
Armie: Since when do you speak norwegian?  
Nick: Subtitles idiot  
Armie: (Draco Malfoy I didn't know you could read gif)  
Nick: (Middle finger emoji x3)

The weekend goes by much too quickly, and suddenly it's already time for Elizabeth to leave. He wishes he could've gone with her to the airport to say goodbye, but as with most things in his life, work gets in the way. Not that he's not grateful, he is, but sometimes a normal 9-5 schedule does sound really nice.

He also can't help but think about the fact that when he's done shooting this movie, he'll have to go straight to New York to start preparations and rehearsals for the play. And while normally going to New York would mean getting to spend a lot of time with Timmy, he won't even be there this time because he's over in Europe being a king. So once again, work is getting in the way.

He would never have met Timothée if not for work though, so he really wouldn't trade it for anything.

During the weekend he and Elizabeth had agreed that they would just have to play this new aspect of their marriage by ear. It's not like there was an online manual available, or knowing the internet there probably was, but they decided that it would probably just be better to just do what felt right for everyone.

But Elizabeth also thought it would be a good idea to have a little meeting, the three of them, where they could air out their worries and discuss their expectations and stuff like that. And Armie promised he'd bring it up with Timmy, but he wasn't sure it was going to be necessary when they would basically have to wait until fucking September before all three of them would be in the same location again.

When he mentioned that to Elizabeth though, she had just looked at him like he was an idiot and said “Have you ever heard of Skype? It's this amazing thing that lets you talk to people, face to face, even when they're on the other side of the world!”

He has the day off again today, there had been some technical problems during shooting yesterday, and they hadn't managed to figure out what was wrong yet, so he got a call letting him know that they wouldn't be needing him today.

So instead he decides to text Timmy, finally. It's only been about 20 hours since Elizabeth left, and even though he'd spent 14 of those at work and the other 6 asleep he still feels like he's waited too long before letting him know what she said. So he types up a simple message and smiles as he sends it. Timmy replies almost immediately.

Armie: She said yes (heart emoji)  
Timmy: Omg (mind blown emoji)

His phone rings pretty much right after. It's Timmy, of course.

“She said yes?!” Timmy squeaks out as soon as Armie picks up.

“She did.” Armie smiles.

“But. _Why?_ ” He sounds genuinely perplexed, clearly not having been expecting this outcome either.

“She said she didn't want to stand in the way of love, that we were good for each other. But that most of all she wants me to be happy and if that means she'll have to share me with you, she'll do that.”

“I-I- _Wow_. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm _ridiculously_ happy about this, you don't even know, but at the same time I kinda can't believe it's real?”

“Me either, I keep expecting to wake up and find that it was all a dream. Everything is just way too good to be true, there is no way I'm this lucky.”

“You're telling me.” Timmy said with a laugh. “I've been dreaming about this for _years_ , and now that it's finally happening all I can think is, why the fuck did I say yes to this fucking movie?”

His frustration makes Armie laugh, if only because he was thinking the exact same thing earlier. Fucking work, always getting in the way. But then he picks up on the fact that Timmy said that for him it's been years, and he can't not ask about it.

“When you say years, do you mean since, like, uhm, Crema?”

“Oh man, I wish.” Timmy chuckles. “No, embarrassingly enough, I've been crushing on you since, well, forever.”

“ _What_?! But. How- I mean, why? You only met me two years ago.” It's Armie's turn to be confused.

“Dude, you're _Armie Hammer._ I really wasn't joking when I told you that I had watched all of your movies. You might have thought it was because I was doing research on you after you were cast, but, no. I think I watched The Social Network like 50 times when it came out, it was, well it was embarrassing as fuck is what it was. Pauline still takes great pleasure in reminding me. When I told her you had been cast opposite me in Call Me, I swear she laughed so hard she cried.”

Instead of making Armie laugh, which he's sure was what Timmy was intending when telling that story, it makes him feel anything but happy.

“I'm sorry.” He says sadly.

“What? I don't understand. What are you sorry for?”

“That it took me so long to catch up. I feel like we've wasted so much time and that it's all my fault.”

“No, listen to me. You have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for. And while I'm not gonna sit here and pretend that pining after you these last couple of years was fun for me, I wouldn't change it for the world, because it lead us here. You might think your timing is shit, but I believe things like this have a way of working themselves out in a way that's best for everyone. And do you honestly think that Liz would have been as accepting if this happened in Crema? When she was pregnant with your son? Because I really don't. Yeah, so we took the scenic route, what does that matter? I still had the time of my life filming and promoting the movie with you, even when I thought you would never feel the same way that I did. So stop dwelling on the what if's Armie, please.”

While he knows Timmy is right, he still can't help but feel sad for all the wasted time. He would have liked the chance to make the most of their time together on the press tour, not that he hadn't had fun, in fact it had been the best press tour he'd ever done, but it could have been even better if he had just managed to pull his head out of his ass sooner.

“I hear you, I do, I just- You know. It just really sucks that when I finally realize everything we're stuck on different continents for _months._ And I know that's going to be the reality of our relationship a lot of the time because of the way our jobs work, but at least when we're just shooting in different cities there's the possibility of flying out for quick weekend trips. Can't really take a quick weekend trip to Europe.” Armie says his voice tinged with frustration.

“Yeah, I know. If the travel time doesn't kill you the jet lag definitely would.” Timmy sighs. “We'll figure it out though. I know it.”

“Of course we will. There's no way I'm letting go of you now.” Armie smiles.

“Oh! By the way, that reminds me. Liz wanted us to have like a, I don't know, kind of a meeting thing where we discuss how we want this whole situation to go. What was it she said again? Uhh, it's to give everyone a chance to air out their worries and discuss what our expectations are. Yeah, so I promised her I'd pass it along to you. She also wanted me to say that it's fine if you think that it would be too awkward, she just thought it might help to make things less awkward in the future.”

“No, yeah, that sounds- Well, it doesn't sound fun, I'm not gonna lie. But I do think it sounds like a good idea. That way everyone will have a chance to put their cards on the table and there won't have to be any misunderstandings or resentment down the road. Are we gonna do it over Skype then?”

“Yeah. That was the plan. I'll let Liz know you agreed, and then I'm sure she'll text you to sort out the timing and all that. Knowing her she'll want to make a PowerPoint presentation. ' _So you're gonna be my husband's boyfriend, here's an 8 point plan on how we're gonna make that work.'”_ Armie finishes with a laugh.

“I hope she does! I'd want to see that, not even joking.” 

“Then I'll pass that along as well, put in a P.S. Timmy wants a PowerPoint presentation.”

“Please do!” Timmy laughs before growing serious. “It's really not a bad idea though, not the PowerPoint thing, but the whole talking things out. We really should do that too, we've already gotten the hard bit out of the way, having admitted that we've got feelings for each other and gotten Liz' permission to explore that. But I- I don't know, I kind feel like there's still a lot we've left unsaid?” Timmy hesitates almost as if he thinks Armie is going to disagree.

“Yeah, I agree with you, there is so much I want to tell you about, I just. Selfishly, I don't want to do that over the phone, or on Skype. I want it to be in person, because I want to be able to reach out and hold you and even kiss you if I wanted. Talking about how much I love you and then not being able to _touch_ you? I don't think I could do that Timmy, I'm sorry.” Armie can feel himself start to get choked up, and coughs in order to hide it.

“Yeah, no. That would- I don't- No. You're right. It has to be in person. But I can't wait _months_ , Armie, I just can't." Timmy sighs before continuing. "So how's this, you're gonna be in New York in about two weeks time, right? How about I ask for a week off and fly over and we can talk it over then?”

“You could do that?!”

“I mean, we haven't even started filming yet, so it's not like they can't do without me for a week. And this is important to me, so yes, I'm gonna do that. Only if you want me to of course.” The last part is rushed out, as if Timmy suddenly got worried he was overstepping.

“What are you talking about? Of course I want you to, are you kidding? It would literally make me so happy I could cry.” Armie reassures him.

“Right, yeah, of course. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to you lo- Uhm, liking me back me yet.”

“Then I guess I'm just gonna have to keep reminding you then, of just how much I _love_ you.” Armie can hear Timmy's breath hitch and smiles.

“I- Yeah. That- That would be, uhh, nice?”

“Well I would hope so.” Armie teases.

“Oh!” Timmy suddenly exclaims. “You should tell Liz about New York, if she has the chance she should meet up with us for the weekend before I leave so we can go over everything in person. And don't forget to tell her to bring her PowerPoint presentation!”

“Yeah, that's a good idea! And of course, I'll make sure she remembers the PowerPoint.” Armie laughs.

“Good, good. I should go, there's some kind of dinner thing happening soon, and I guess I should be on my best behavior before telling them I'm gonna be skipping out for a week.” Timmy chuckles.

“Yeah, we wouldn't want anything to put a stop to that now, then I would actually cry.”

“Me too, for sure. “

“Have fun at dinner, I'll miss you.”

“I will! I'll miss you too. At least we can text each other again now.” Timmy points out.

“Yeah, and thank fuck for that! I don't think I could do even one more day of that, it was _awful._ ” Armie sighs.

“It was, luckily it's in the past now though. But I really do have to go now, talk to you later?”

“Yeah. Later.” Armie agrees, and then hangs up. Because knowing Timmy he would find an excuse to stay on the line and accidentally end up missing dinner even though he'd really meant to go.

He spends the rest of his day doing nothing special, went for a jog, had a kebab, watched some TV and then went on yet another jog before bedtime. And then, well, if he jerked off in the shower when he got back home after his second jog, it's not like there was anyone around to hear him moaning out Timmy's name when he came.

He wakes up the next morning to find a couple of unread texts from Timothée. He opens them and smiles.

I cleared the New York trip with the bossman, I can't wait!  
(heart emoji)

Two weeks, he just has to make it two weeks. Only fourteen sleeps and then he'd _finally_ get to see Timmy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll be headed to New York. ~~concrete jungle wet dream tomato~~  
>  Which, you know, should be fun ;)
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 12 hour shift at work in the morning, doing nothing but inventory the whole day, so you might as well get this chapter too before I die of boredom tomorrow.

The next couple of weeks go by surprisingly quickly, Elizabeth flies in with the kids for the last week of filming and he spends all the time he's not on set trying to be the best dad possible. That is one of the things he regrets the most about his work schedule, how it affects his kids, when Harper was first born he used to worry that she would forget him when he was away working. And after he called Elizabeth one night, drunk and crying about it, she had made a point of flying herself and the kids out every two or three weeks. He is forever grateful for that.

Then before he knows it, it's time to pack up his apartment and get ready for New York. He says his goodbyes to Elizabeth and the kids at the airport, they're gonna be heading back to Texas. Since Elizabeth is going to be meeting up with him and Timmy next weekend, she'd decided she might as well go back so that she could leave the kids with her parents instead of stressing with finding a nanny for the weekend in LA.

The flight was entirely uneventful, he'd taken and posted another photo on instagram of his legs squished behind the seat in front of his, had a very uncomfortable hour long nap and played some solitaire on his phone. And then before he knew it they were already announcing that it was time to prepare for the landing.

Since he didn't check any luggage, all the necessities having been shipped to his new apartment ahead of time, he quickly made his way out of the airport and hailed a taxi to take him to what was gonna be his home for the foreseeable future.

He had about three hours before Timmy was due to arrive and he would like to get as settled as possible. Not to mention shower off the plane sweats. And if he takes an extra long time in the shower to make sure that _everything_ is clean, well, that's just common courtesy isn't it?

He spends the next couple of hours essentially just waiting for Timothée's arrival, he had texted him his address the other day and gotten his flight information in return. Armie still can't quite believe that Timmy is actually going to be here for a whole week.

The last couple of weeks have been filled with texts and calls between them at pretty much every available moment. They've learned to work with the time difference better than what they did at the beginning, and even though some days still lead to missed calls or one person staying up way past their bedtime, it's been worth it.

Armie is in the middle of making himself a quick sandwich when there's a knock at the door. He takes a quick look up at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and grins before rushing to answer. He wrenches the door open, and there's Timmy. Looking a little tired, his hair slightly greasy from travel but still so very beautiful it almost takes Armie's breath away.

As soon as they make eye contact, an identical relieved smile spreads out on both their faces. Timmy takes the few steps required to enter the apartment, then promptly drops his bag and jumps straight into Armie's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Armie only stumbles a little under the unexpected weight, but regains his footing pretty quickly. He then closes the door using his foot, takes a few steps forward and presses Timmy's back up against it, letting the door carry most of his weight.

“Hi.” Timmy leans his head slightly forward and smiles. He's so close now that Armie that can feel Timmy's breath lightly caress his face.

The first touch of their lips sends shockwaves through Armie's body, and based on the full body shudder he can feel going through Timmy, he's pretty sure that he felt the exact same thing. Armie is unsure, in the end, which one of them it was that leaned forwards that last bit and closed the final distance, not that it really matters.

The kiss starts out innocently enough, it's just about them reconnecting, but after a while it grows in intensity. But when Armie feels Timmy's tongue slip into his mouth, he lets out a gasp and pulls away slightly. And even though Timmy tries his best at chasing his lips to get things back on track, he doesn't give in. Armie then takes a small step backwards, and Timmy takes the hint unwrapping his legs from Armie's waist and stands back down on the floor, but keeps his back against the door. And when Armie looks back at his face he's pouting.

“I was enjoying that.” He whines.

“Me too.” Armie laughs, scrubbing a hand across his face. “A little too much actually.” He indicates slightly towards his crotch where there's an unmistakable bulge already. He sees Timmy's eyes drop down, only to come straight back up, followed by a quick blush coloring his cheeks.

“Oh, that- You- From _kissing_?”

“It wasn't just the kissing, Timmy. It was more the fact that I was kissing _you_.” He smiles and reaches out with his left hand to cup Timmy's cheek, he watches as Timmy leans into it and closes his eyes.

“I can't believe I'm actually here.” Timmy says while nuzzling into Armie's palm some more before he opens his eyes again and smiles. He looks so adorable that Armie can't help himself, he leans down and kisses him again, using the hand still on Timmy's face to stroke his cheek as he does.

After a couple more kisses, they eventually make it into the living room and Armie asks if Timmy would like a tour of the place, which he does. And when they enter the kitchen they see the forgotten, half made sandwich Armie was preparing earlier, and completely forgot about once Timmy arrived.

“Damn it. That was gonna be a good sandwich.” Armie pouts exaggeratedly as he throws it away and starts putting the ingredients back in their original locations. Timmy is laughing as he walks up behind Armie, where he's standing in front of the open fridge, and puts his hands around his waist hugging him from behind. Armie relaxes into the embrace, before he slowly starts turning around. When they're face to face again he looks down at Timmy and smiles.

“Do you want to take a shower and then maybe we can go out and grab something to eat? Seeing that sandwich kinda reminded me of just how hungry I actually am.” Armie laughs.

Timmy leans up and kisses him quickly. “Yeah, a shower would definitely be nice. I don't understand how planes always makes you feel so-so- Grimy.” He says with a grimace.

Armie takes him to the bathroom right next to his bedroom and shows him how to work the shower and where the towels are, and then hurries out of there before he could do anything stupid such as suggest that they shower together. If they did that there is no way they'd make it anywhere for dinner.

And while Timmy is in the shower, washing off the grime of traveling, Armie decides to unpack his bag for him. Because he knows Timmy well enough by now, and if he doesn’t do it for him, the only place these clothes are going to end up is the floor. His hotel rooms during the press tour always looked as if a bomb had went off even if he was only there for a single night.

Armie is in the middle unpacking one t-shirt after the other when he suddenly comes across something pink, delicate and lacy. At first he can’t really make sense of what it is he’s holding, he can obviously tell that it’s a pair of lace panties, but why would Timmy have those in his bag? Could they have been left behind by a past lover? But then why would he even have kept them in the first place? Let alone keep taking them with him.

With red hot jealousy shooting through his veins, Armie takes a closer look at the panties. They’re beautiful, there’s no doubt about that, whoever bought them clearly had good taste. They're soft pink and pure lace all the way around, except for a piece at the back that has a mesh triangle with a delicate crisscrossing pattern. And while Armie is inspecting them, he can’t help but notice that they’re ever so slightly stretched out at the front, almost as if-

And that’s about where his brain shorts out, or more accurately, all the blood that normally would supply his brain instantly relocated to his dick. The panties are in his bag because they are _Timmy’s panties_. Timmy _wears_ these. Timmy has panties. That he wears. Timmy wears panties. Panties. Timmy. 

He's still standing there, staring dumbfounded at the panties in his hands, when Timothée comes walking out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and using another one to dry his hair.

“So where would you like to-” Timmy looks up and sees what Armie is holding and freezes on the spot, eyes going wide. And for a minute neither of them move, Armie's just standing there with the panties _still_ in his hands and Timmy's looking on with growing horror.

Armie awkwardly hands the panties back to Timmy and tries to stutter out an apology as well as an explanation. “I'm so sorry, I-I-I just, I didn't mean to intrude, I was- Just- I.” He stops at the sight of tears suddenly running down Timmy's cheeks. Timmy has a look on his face as though he wants to say something, but when he opens his mouth the only thing that comes out is a sob.

“Hey, no, Timmy, please don't cry!” Armie hurries over and wraps his arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Timmy doesn't try to fight him, which he sees as a good sign, and he keeps holding him until he feels the sobs subside. When they break apart, the entire front of his t-shirt is drenched, not only from Timmy's tears, but also the fact that he wasn't completely dry from his shower.

“God, I can't believe you saw those, I'm so embarrassed.” Timmy croaks out, eyes rimmed red with tears.

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about Timmy, I promise you.” Armie places both his hands on Timmy's shoulders, stroking them slowly up and down his arms, trying his best to be reassuring.

“You looked so horrified though.”

“That- No, Timmy, that wasn't me being horrified! That was me being so fucking turned on at the thought of you wearing those that my brain fried.”

At that Timothée takes a step back, shrugging Armie's hands off his shoulders as he went. He looks genuinely shocked.

“What? You- You're not disgusted by it?” He says in a quiet tone.

“Disgusted?! _No!_ I was jealous as fuck the few seconds I thought they belonged to some random girl you might have slept with in the past, but when I realized they were yours? Well, like I said, my brain fried, and all I could think was 'please please _please_ let me be lucky enough that he'll want to wear them for me.' Disgust was never even in the picture, Tim.”

A shy smile takes over Timothées face. “Really? I- I would love to wear them for you.” He says, biting his lower lip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, sorry?
> 
> If you're curious about how Timmy's panties look, you can see them here: [1](https://i.imgur.com/VgriPf6.jpg) & [2](https://i.imgur.com/W8KcZMq.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, the rating changed...

Armie almost can't believe what he's hearing, he must have been a fucking saint in a past life or something to deserve all this.

“You do? Now?” He asks eagerly.

A blush lightly colors Timmy's face as he laughs at Armie's enthusiasm. “I thought you wanted to get food?”

“Fuck the food, I'd rather have you.”

“Yeah? I just gotta, uhm, you know, get ready. It shouldn't take long?” Timmy nervously tucks his hair behind his left ear, almost as if he thinks that Armie is somehow going to change his mind because he has to do some preparations.

“Take all the time you need, babe.” Armie reassures him. And while the endearment just kinda slipped out by accident, Timmy's reaction makes him really glad it did. Because he instantly perks up when he hears it, his smile growing and the blush on his cheeks darkening slightly.

Timmy takes one more look at Armie's face, as if to make sure this is something he really wants, and then brings the panties with him into the bathroom.

While Timmy is _preparing_ , Armie sits on the bed contemplating whether or not taking the lube and condoms out from the nightstand would be too presumptuous. After all, just because Timmy agreed to wear the panties for him, it doesn't necessesarily mean he'd agree to everything else. And Armie doesn't want to pressure him in any way, so he decides to wait. Besides it's not like getting it later - if they do end up needing it - is difficult.

It's been about 30 minutes since Timmy went to get ready and while Armie has no idea of what exactly he's doing in there, he's definitely being thorough. Then as if summoned, Timmy finally steps out of the bathroom wearing Armie's bathrobe, and nothing else.

Armie can't seem to take his eyes of the knot keeping the robe tied together. He also can't stop thinking about what's hiding underneath it, or what's about to happen next and he can feel himself start to harden slightly in his pants just from the anticipation.

Apparently he spaced out a little and Timmy must have been trying to get his attention for a while, because the next thing Armie knows, Timmy has walked over to the bed and tipped his head back so they're face to face. “My eyes are up here you know.” He says laughing.

It's Armie's turn to blush, nothing has even happened yet and he's already losing his mind. “I- Yeah, sorry.” He says sheepishly.

Timmy leans down and kisses him quickly on the nose. “Don't worry about it, all I really wanted to know was if you were ready to get started, but clearly you're miles ahead of me already.” Timmy chuckles.

“Can you really blame me? You don't even know how many times I jerked off thinking about you these last couple of weeks, and now you're here and you brought _panties?_ It's honestly a goddamn miracle I didn't just come in my pants the moment I found them.”

“And I jizzed in my pants” Timmy laughs as he sings.

“Really?” Armie shakes his head slightly in exasperation.

All it does is make Timmy laugh even harder as he continues singing. “I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me, and when we're holding hands it's like having sex to me, they say I'm premature I just call it ecstasy, I wear a rubber at all times it's a necessity.” He winks at Armie before raising his voice “Cause I _jizz_ in my pants!”

He looks so goddamn proud of himself that Armie can't help but laugh. “ _Seriously?_ ”

“What? It's a classic!” Timmy grins and shrugs his shoulders.

Instead of answering, Armie gets up from the bed and walks over to him, stepping so close there's only about an inch separating them. He's so close now that he can see the exact moment Timmy remembers what they're actually doing here, his eyes darken and his pupils dilate with arousal. Timmy's mouth drops open as his breathing gets heavier. Armie slowly reaches out to untie the knot that's holding the robe together, but takes a quick look down so Timmy understands what he's asking for, and then looks back up for his consent before doing anything else. The answer comes in a quick nod of his head.

Armie opens the robe and Timmy shrugs it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, all while still making eye contact. Armie leans in closer, and in a fit of inspiration decides to stick his tongue out and slowly lick Timmy's lips, just like Timmy did to him all that time ago, back in Italy. Timmy groans loudly and reaches his hand up and entangles it in the hair at the back of Armie's head before crashing their lips together.

The kiss is messy, desperate and full of lust. Their teeth clack together a couple of times before they find an angle that works perfectly. At one point Timmy gently bites Armie's bottom lip before sucking on his tongue, and Armie's knees buckles, just seconds from giving out. He pulls back slightly, but Timmy lets out a whine and quickly recaptures his lips.

Armie runs his hands down Timmy's back, before continuing down, gently squeezing his ass and at the same time getting a feel for the panties. They somehow feel even softer now that he's wearing them, and he can't even imagine how Timmy must feel in them. The thought makes Armie groan and he pulls back again, their lips separate with a loud smacking sound.

Timmy is panting as if he's just run a marathon, and when he leans forward to rest his forehead on Armie's chest, Armie wraps his arms around him.

“Is kissing you always gonna be this intense?” Timmy slowly pants out.

“God, I hope so.” Armie gives him a little squeeze before taking a step back and releasing him. Timmy looks up at him in question. “What? Is something wrong?”

“Not at all babe, I just don't want us to get so distracted that we forget why we're here in the first place. Because I do believe you had something you wanted to show me?” Armie smirks and Timmy's eyes widen before glancing down at himself, looking for all the world like he _just_ realized he's standing there in nothing but panties.

“Oh! Yes. I- Yes.” Timmy is obviously nervous as his arms flail around like he's unsure where to put them. Armie reaches out and grabs both his wrists in one hand, effectively stopping his flailing.

“Hey, it's okay if you want to wait. Honestly, we don't have to do anything right now if you don't want to. Just say the word and I'll let you get dressed and we can go out for dinner like we originally planned.”

“ _No!_ No. I want to. God, how I want to. I just- I've never worn them for anyone before, and I don't really know what to do?” He looks up at Armie as if he holds all the answers. And while Armie has never been in this situation before either, he definitely knows what he wants to happen.

“Honestly? You don't really have to _do_ anything Timmy, I just want to look at you and maybe touch you a little, and then we can just take it from there?” Armie smiles as he sees that his words have the desired calming effect on Timmy that he was going for.

“Yeah, that sounds- Please.” Timmy nods, before taking a couple of steps back so that Armie could finally see all of him.

At the sight of Timmy standing there, pink lace against his skin and his half hard cock slightly straining the material, every single ounce of Armie's blood rushes straight to his dick with such force it's making him slightly light headed. And it forces him to sit down at the edge of the bed before his legs truly do give out from under him.

“Wow, Timmy, look at you. You look _beautiful_ ” Timmy blushes profusely at Armie's compliment.

Armie carefully stands back up from the bed and takes a few steps closer, eyes still on the panties. “These are absolutely perfect on you” he murmurs before reaching a hand out and slowly tracing the length of Timmy's now fully hard cock with the tip of his finger. And as Timmy groans, Armie knows without a single doubt that there is no way that he can go even a second more than he has to without Timmy's dick in his mouth, and drops to his knees.

Now that he's looking closer, he notices something he somehow managed to missed earlier. All of Timmy's body hair is gone. No wonder it took him so long in the bathroom. Armie had seen him naked enough times during filming to know that he normally preferred the natural look as opposed to, well, this. "You- You shaved?" Armie breathes out. Timmy nods quietly.

"I wanted to look good for you."

Armie groans as he leans forward and gently sucks on the head of Timmy's cock through the lace of his panties. At Timmy's gasp he looks up and pulls back slightly wanting to make sure they're still on the same page. But he didn't need to worry because the instant Armie's mouth left his dick Timmy grabbed him by the back of his head and lightly pushed him back in place.

He starts rubbing his lips up and down Timmy's dick, still trapped in the lace panties, leaving a few open mouthed kisses along his shaft as he goes, and Timmy releases soft moans every time he does. He then sucks at the head again, a little harder than last time, tasting Timmy's slightly bitter precome. Armie pulls back a little again, but this time it's just to hook his thumbs into the waistline of the panties and push them down slightly so that Timmy's cock is released from it's lacy confines.

Timmy groans as the chilled air from the A/C hits his warm spit-slicked cock. Armie looks up at him again, making eye contact as he guides the tip of Timmy's cock into his waiting mouth.

Armie gives it a light suck before pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head, and he keeps the eye contact going as he leans down and licks a wide stripe all the way up the sensitive vein at the front of Timmy's dick before using his tongue to spell out the letter 'A' against his frenulum. He takes the head back into his mouth one more time, bitter precome exploding against his taste buds again, before pulling back for the last time.

His knees ache as he stands up, and Armie makes a mental note to remember to put down a pillow the next time they do this. Timmy looks completely wrecked where he stands with his wet, hard cock hanging out of his panties, flushed and panting. When they make eye contact again, Timmy groans and takes a quick step forward capturing Armie's lips. He groans even louder when Armie slips his tongue into his mouth letting Timmy taste himself.

Timmy's hands comes to rest on Armie's belt buckle and Armie nods into the kiss, giving him permission to unbuckle it. It's Armie's turn to groan when he feels Timmy unzip his jeans and reach a hand into his boxers to lightly stroke at his cock.

It's Timmy's turn to pull back, hand still in Armie's boxers, he smiles and bites at his slightly kiss swollen bottom lip. “Bed?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Bed.” Armie nods.

Armie watches as Timmy extracts his hand from his pants, and hurries over to the bed, before flinging himself on his back onto he middle of it. Giving Armie a thumbs up when he's gotten comfortable and Armie can't help but laugh at his antics.

When he reaches the edge of the bed, Armie starts getting undressed. His t-shirt is the first to go, and when he pulls it over his head he can hear Timmy let out a little gasp. After he throws the t-shirt to the floor he looks over at him, and lets out a groan when he sees Timmy with his hand wrapped around his dick, stroking himself slowly as he watches Armie strip. He hurries out of his jeans and underwear, and crawls onto the bed and settles himself on his hands and knees over Timmy's body. Their faces are only about an inch apart, until Timmy surges up at the same time Armie leans down.

Armie groans into Timmy's mouth when he feels his hand lightly hit his stomach, indicating that he hasn't stopped stroking himself. Armie reaches down and grabs his hand, stilling his movements and gently removing Timmy's hand from his cock, before wrapping his own fingers around the length. Taking over at a slightly faster pace, Armie keeps jerking him off until he suddenly gets an idea. He releases Timmy's cock and grinds his hips down, making sure their dicks are perfectly lined up, before wrapping his hand around the both of them. Armie tries out several different things before he finds a grip and pace that has them both groaning.

“Oh fuckfuckfuck” Timmy gasps. They're not kissing as much as panting into each other's mouths at this point.

“ _Fuck_. Shit. Stop! Please, Armie.” Timmy groans out. And pretty much as soon as the words leave Timmy's mouth, Armie's hands are off him.

“Are you okay?” He asks, stroking Timmy's cheek with his thumb. Not the one from the hand he just had wrapped around their dicks, but the other one.

“Yeah, _fuck_ , I just- I didn't want to come like that. Not yet.” Timmy says breathlessly. He smiles as he looks up at Armie, leaning up to kiss him on the nose again. “Not everyone can have your stamina, you know.” He jokes.

“You don't have to worry, we'll soon fix that.” Armie grins. “Practice makes perfect after all.” 

Armie settles himself on his back next to Timmy on the bed, prepared to wait as long as he needs him to. But it doesn't take long before Timmy is suddenly hovering over him, their roles reversed.

“It's my turn.” Timmy grins wickedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. See you in hell?


	8. Chapter 8

“You sneaky bastard.” Armie shakes his head and grins up at Timmy, but makes no attempt to flip them over, completely on board with whatever Timmy wants to do next.

“I really did need a breather.” Timmy explains as he cups Armie's cheek with his right hand, before using his thumb to lightly rub against his bottom lip. “But you forget, I've been dreaming about this for years, I have quite a few things I'd like to try out with you.” Timmy grins again, before rushing out “Only if you really want to, of course.”

Armie smiles before taking Timmy's thumb into his mouth, gently biting it, and at Timmy's groan he smiles even wider. He then uses his tongue to lightly push Timmy's thumb to the side, so that he could speak without it coming out all garbled. “Whatever you want, babe. I'm yours.”

“Promise you'll tell me if I do something, anything, that you don't like.” Timmy says biting his bottom lip again. Armie has come to realize that's a nervous tick, and one he must have acquired some time in the last two years, because he can't remember him ever having done it in Crema.

“Timmy, I promise you, there is nothing you could do that I wouldn't be 100% on board with.” Timmy opens his mouth as if to interrupt, and Armie leans up to give him a quick kiss before he can say anything. “But! I also promise, that on the off chance something does come up, I will let you know.”

Timmy nods, seemingly satisfied with Armie's answer. Before leaning down and kissing him on the nose, again.

“Okay, one thing before we get started. Not that I don't like it, I do, but what's with the nose kissing?” Armie smiles questioningly up at Timmy, who shrugs.

“I don't know, you just have a very kissable nose, I guess. It's cute.” Timmy grins and kisses him on the nose one more time for good measure.

“Alright then, if you say so.” Armie laughs.

“I do.” Timmy says before leaning down again, kissing him on the lips this time, making Armie groan. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the fact that he's allowed to do this.

Timmy moves his lips to Armie's neck, kissing his way down it before lightly biting at the junction were his neck and shoulder meets, sending shivers down Armie's spine. It also makes his dick perk back up to full hardness, and he releases a groan from deep within his chest as he feels Timmy gently suck a mark onto the exact same spot before soothing it with his tongue shortly after.

“ _God, Timmy!_ Fuck.”

Timmy quickly lifts his head up to grin down at Armie, before leaning back down, and starts slowly kissing his way down Armie's chest. When he gets to Armie's nipples and closes his mouth around the left one, Armie grabs Timmy's upper arms with both hands and gasps. “Shitshitshit, fuck, _Timmy!_ ” He can feel Timmy's grin around his nipple and when he gently bites down, Armie lets out a long drawn out groan.

He'd always know his nipples were sensitive, but he didn't know they could be tied to this amount of pleasure. “Fuck, Timmy, _please_.” He doesn't even really know what it is he's begging for, all he knows is that whatever Timmy is doing, it's lighting his body up in the best way possible.

Timmy releases the slightly abused nipple, before quickly closing his mouth around the other one, giving it the exact same treatment as the previous one got. Armie is practically writhing on the bed at this point, so fucking turned on he thinks he might cry.

After a while Timmy releases the second nipple from his mouth and sits up, making Armie whine at the loss. He doesn't think he's ever felt this out of control so early in the game, they're still doing foreplay for fucks sake. But Timmy must have a magical mouth or something, and Armie can't wait for it to move its way down to his dick.

He knows they joked earlier about his stamina being impressive and Timmy being the one needing practice, but at this point Timmy might actually outlast him, because he's pretty sure he's hard enough to cut glass, and his dick hasn't even been _touched_ yet.

Timmy reaches a hand out to rub at Armie's bottom lip again. “You look so hot right now, you don't even know.” he says before leaning down, replacing his thumb with his mouth, clearly intending to give Armie a quick and chaste kiss. But Armie has other plans, and when Timmy tries to pull away, he grabs the back of his head effectively holding him in place.

It's Armie's turn to bite at Timmy's bottom lip, and when he opens his mouth to let out a moan, Armie slips his tongue inside. The kiss gets enthusiastically messy pretty quick and they go at it quite frantically for a while, until Timmy slows them down and pulls back, ending it with a quick and final kiss.

When they break apart they're both panting a mile a minute, and Armie grins when he notices Timmy having to reach down to grab and squeeze the base of his cock. No doubt hoping to starve off the orgasm that must have started to sneak up on him. And he keeps grinning as he watches Timmy gently tuck his hard, leaking cock back into his underwear. The sight of it straining against the lace material of the panties is absolutely obscene, and Armie almost has to pinch himself to make sure this is actually happening.

“I swear, one day I'm actually gonna end up coming in my pants just from kissing you.” Timmy pants.

“Yeah? Is it my turn to sing jizz in my pants now?” Armie laughs, trying to hide just how much Timmy's little declaration affected him.

“Oh, shut up.” Timmy chuckles before leaning down to kiss him one more time, unable to help himself.

This time when they break apart, Timmy doesn't sit back up, but keeps his face a few of inches above Armie's. “I kinda want to- Uhm. Would you turn over for me?” Timmy whispers.

Armie smiles and nods, before lifting his head to give Timmy a quick kiss on the cheek. He then carefully flips over onto his stomach, groaning as his hard dick comes into contact with the mattress, just the small amount of friction from trying to get comfortable almost sending him over the edge. And just like Timmy did earlier, he has to reach down to give the base of his cock a little squeeze.

When he feels like he can finally breathe without the threat of coming all over himself, Armie releases his dick and puts his hand next to his head on the pillow.

Since he can't see what Timmy is doing, Armie startles a little when he feels Timmy's fingers start to lightly stroke down his spine and Timmy shushes him quietly before replacing his fingers with his mouth. Leaving gentle kisses at random locations all over his back, before letting his tongue follow the same path down his spine that his fingers did just minutes earlier.

When Timmy's lips reaches the swell of his ass, Armie stops breathing. He feels Timmy use both his hands to gently spread his asscheeks and lets out low groan. “Is-Is this- Do you want me to?” Timmy whispers and Armie nods so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. He quickly gives himself a mental pat on the back for his foresight to be as thorough as he was while in the shower earlier, because having to stop to wash _now_ would probably kill him.

At the first touch of Timmy's tongue to his entrance Armie clenches up instinctively, he knew it was coming, but since he couldn't see anything, it still caught him by surprise. And being the attentive partner that he is, Timmy stops and gently strokes his thumb across Armie's lower back until he feels him relax completely. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just- please don't stop?”

Timmy answers with a soft kiss to his lower back before once again using both hands to spread Armie open. This time Armie is prepared, and when Timmy slowly traces his tongue around his opening, Armie lets out a groan followed by a loud whine as Timmy's tongue quickly disappears again. He can hear Timmy chuckle as he feels him start to leave gentle kisses down his perineum before slowly licking his way back up.

When his tongue reaches Armie’s entrance again, he can't help but whine and push his ass back against Timmy's mouth, the warm and wet feel of his tongue unlike anything he's ever experienced before. After a little while, Timmy gently prods his tongue against his opening and as Armie feels his body give way to it, he lets out his loudest moan yet. For the longest time Timmy keeps alternating between the long torturous drags, and the quick paced prodding where he's essentially fucking Armie with his tongue.

Armie thinks he might actually die as he feels Timmy spit at his rim and use his thumb to gently rub over it a few times before slowly pushing against the muscle, as if testing the give of it. “Do you have any lube?” Timmy asks, voice dripping with arousal.

“The nightstand, top drawer.” Armie groans out. He can hear Timmy rustle around in the drawer before returning to his side, the sound of the lube bottle being opened unmistakable against the relative quiet of the room, the only other noise being Timmy and Armie's loud breathing.

Timmy’s finger return to rub at his opening, this time slick with lube. But before he does anything else, Timmy leans over Armie’s body to whisper in his ear. “Are you sure about this?”

Armie turns his head the best he can, catching Timmy’s eyes over his shoulder, and nods. He adds a whispered “Please.” for good measure.

After that Timmy wastes no time, and gently pushes his index finger in to the first knuckle before stopping to let Armie adjust to the intrusion. Since he’d already been slightly loosened up by the antics of Timmy’s tongue, the burn of the first finger isn’t really all that bad, and when Timmy start to slowly moving it in and out, Armie pushes against him fairly quickly, wordlessly asking for more.

He whines when Timmy fully extracts his finger, but the whine is quickly turned into a moan as he returns with two fingers, clearly coated in a new layer of lube. The stretch of the two fingers burns a little more, but it’s not unbearable. It probably helps that Armie is no stranger to a bit of fingering, it had been a staple in his jerk off sessions since he was a teenager and first discovered just what his prostate could do. But he only did it on the occasions where he had enough time to do it right, or wanted to treat himself to something special.

He groans as Timmy starts scissoring his fingers, the slight pain of the residual burn only adding to his arousal. He groans even louder as he feels Timmy start licking around his fingers, and even pushing his tongue in with his fingers a couple of times. He is absolutely drenched with sweat at this point, and he has to keep reminding himself not to hump the mattress or this would be over way too quickly.

“Another one, Timmy, come on. Give it to me.” he begs. Before grinning into the pillow at Timmy’s answering groan, loving every moment where it becomes obvious just how much this is affecting Timmy too.

The stretch of three fingers is more than a little painful, and as soon as a quiet moan of pain slips through his lips, Timmy stills his hand. “No, keep going, don’t stop.” Armie whines. “I can take it, I promise.”

“I don’t want to hurt you though.” Timmy uses the hand that’s not otherwise occupied to stroke comfortingly across his lower back.

“You won’t, I trust you, just- _please._ ”

He groans as Timmy slowly start moving his fingers again. The burn thankfully having lessened slightly since last time, and soon enough the pain ebbs away completely, leaving nothing but pleasure in it’s wake. Armie really can’t help all the noise he keeps making, he’d always been a vocal lover, but he had never been quite this _loud_.

Next thing he knows, Armie feels like he’s hit by lightning, pleasure firing from every synapse of his body, and he can’t help but shout. “Fuck, Timmy, shit, fuckfuck _fuuuuck!!!_ ” The fact that he doesn’t come all over himself right then and there is nothing short of a goddamn miracle.

“Ah, found it.” Timmy chuckles darkly before continuing to rub Armie’s prostate, setting him alight from the inside out.

“Stop, stop, _Timmy!_ ” Armie cries out, once again seconds away from coming.

Timmy immediately stills his hand, and gently pulls his fingers out. “Sorry, I got a little carried away there.”

“Don’t _apologize_.” Armie gasps out as he turns over onto his back. “It felt fucking amazing. I just didn’t want to come all over myself before we got to the main event.” He smiles up at Timmy, who looks just as wrecked as Armie feels. Flushed and panting, lips swollen and his hair resembling a birds nest. In other words, he looks well fucked and they haven’t even gotten to that part yet.

Armie looks down to Timmy’s panties, the front now completely wet with precome, when an idea suddenly pops up in his head making him groan. “Come here.” He says, patting his chest. Timmy just looks confused, so he adds “Straddle my chest, Timmy, come on.” He watches as realization dawns on Timmy’s face and he lets out an answering groan before hurrying to comply with Armie’s demands.

When Timmy is finally situated on his chest, knees under Armie’s armpits, Armie reaches up and tugs the panties out of the way, once again releasing Timmy’s hard cock from its lacy prison.

“Go on then.” He grins wickedly. “Feed me your cock.” He opens his mouth, waiting.

Luckily Timmy wastes no time, slowly but surely guiding his dick into Armie’s mouth. Armie moans at the taste of it, already addicted. Timmy carefully starts moving his hips, letting his dick slide in and out of Armie’s wet mouth, but sticking to the polite shallow thrusts leaving Armie slightly frustrated. “Come on, Timmy, harder. Fuck my mouth, make me feel it.” he growls.

Timmy lets out a loud moan at Armie’s words, before placing his hands on the headboard for some stability, and increases the strength of his thrusts. His dick now hitting the back of Armie’s throat every time he pushes in, just like Armie wanted. Who knew the lack of a gag reflex was such a blessing?

After a few thrusts Armie feels spit, drool and precome start to run out the sides of his mouth and down his neck. And as gross as it sounds, he’s never been more turned on in his life.

“Fuck, Armie. I _need_ \- Can I fuck you now? Please?” Timmy whines, making Armie moan and nod around his cock in reply.

As Timmy pulls his dick out of Armie’s mouth, it’s released with a wet popping sound, making both of them laugh.

After having used his hand to wipe away the remnants of drool and precome still on his face, Armie watches as Timmy reaches over to the nightstand again, this time coming back with the unopened pack of condoms. Taking one out, he smiles as he asks “How do you want to do this?”

“On my back, like this.” Armie says, smiling back at Timmy. “I want to be able to see you.”

At that, Timmy leans forward and gives Armie a quick kiss, before sitting back up and bringing the condom wrapper up to his mouth, ripping it open. Timmy moans lightly as he quickly rolls the condom down over his dick, and Armie can feel his asshole flutter in anticipation.

As Timmy start to take the panties off, Armie puts a hand on top of his, stopping him. “Leave them on, please?” Timmy groans and nods before reaching for the lube, generously coating his dick in the slick substance.

While Timmy was lubing up Armie had collected a pillow and placed it under his hips. He might not have much experience with being on this side of things, but he still knew angles were _everything_.

Instead of diving right into the fucking, like Armie was expecting, Timmy gently pushes two fingers inside him and scissors them a few times to make sure he’s still sufficiently stretched out from before. Seemingly happy with the result, he quickly pulls his fingers back out and wipes the excess lube on the sheets next to Armie’s hips. They both moan loudly as the head of Timmy’s cock makes contact with Armie’s entrance, and pushes in.

He feels Timmy slowly push in all the way, until he’s buried to the hilt in Armie’s ass, and then gently stills his movements allowing Armie to regain his breath and get used to the sensation. Armie can’t help but clench around him a few times, just to see his reaction, and Timmy doesn’t disappoint, releasing his loudest moan yet with his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

In retaliation Timmy reaches out and pinches both of Armie’s nipples at once, sending another shockwave of pleasure through his system. “Move, damn it. _Move!_ ” he moans loudly.

Timmy immediately does what he was told, pulling out all the way before slamming back in. Making both of them cry out. Timmy quickly settles into a pretty brutal rhythm, basically fucking Armie into the mattress. With Armie loving every second of it. “Fuck, Armie, you’re so- you feel so good. I’m gonna- fuck.” Timmy groans out before reaching for Armie’s dick and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It only takes a few strokes of Timmy’s hand before Armie lets out a shout and comes all over himself, the orgasm so damn powerful he feels a spurt of come hit his fucking chin. Timmy’s hips speed up, and he moans loudly as he leans down and licks up the come that landed at the base of Armie’s neck. Giving one last powerful thrust, before stilling completely inside Armie, and releasing himself with a loud groan into the condom. Armie is pleased to find out he can actually feel the warmth of it inside him, before surging up and capturing Timmy’s lips in a bruising kiss.

He hisses slightly as he feels Timmy start to pull out, and Timmy gently brushes a hand through his hair and kisses him on the cheek, before pulling out completely. He then ties the condom off and throws it into the conveniently placed garbage can in front of the nightstand.

Armie watches as Timmy carefully gets up, steps out of the panties and goes into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. Before he starts to lovingly clean up every last drop of come off of Armie’s chest. Throwing the cloth onto the floor when he was done.

“That was...” Timmy whispers when he’s back in bed, lying on his side facing Armie, who smiles and reaches out to tuck Timmy’s hair behind his ear. “Yeah, it definitely was.”

“I think we ruined the panties.” Timmy laughs quietly.

“I’ll buy you a 100 more, don’t you worry about that.” Armie smiles and leans over to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with _that_ out of the way, lets see if we can't get them to have a proper conversation in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was that I said about this chapter and conversations?  
> 

Armie wakes up disoriented, not really remembering falling asleep, but relaxes instantly when he sees Timothée cuddled up next to him with one arm slung over his chest and his head tucked under Armie’s chin, drooling slightly onto his neck. He grins as he thinks back on the events leading up to this, his ass twinging slightly with remembrance as well.

A little while later, Timmy starts snuffling in his sleep, before releasing a loud snore and waking himself up. It makes Armie laugh, which seems to startle him, clearly not awake enough to be fully aware of his surroundings yet.

“Huh? Wha-” Timmy sits up quickly, obviously confused, but when he makes eye contact with Armie his entire body relaxes immediately and a smile quickly takes over his face. “Hey, you.” he whispers

Armie smiles softly up at him, reaching a hand out to gently wipe the drool away from the side of his mouth. But when he tries leaning up to give him a good morning kiss, Timmy pulls away slightly, wrinkling his nose. Armie feels ice cold anxiety settle like a heavy weight in his stomach.

He quickly sits up, frowning. “Is every- I mean, are you okay?” Armie bites his bottom lip, seemingly having picked up Timmy’s nervous habits by accident.

“What? Yes?” Timmy looks at him in confusion.

“Then how come you didn’t want to kiss me just now?”

“Oh! Well- Uhm. It’s just, I- Well.” Timmy grimaces, before whispering. “I kinda have- Uhm. Ass breath.”

“Yeah, and I have dick breath.” Armie laughs. “Plus you spent most of last night drooling all over me in your sleep, so I’d say we’re pretty even on the grossness scale.”

At Armie’s words, Timmy shrugs his shoulders as if saying ‘if you say so’ before leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. “There, much better.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips as they pull apart.

Timmy smiles softly at him before leaning in and kissing him on the nose. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you, too.” Armie smiles fondly at Timmy as he watches him try to contain his grin and failing miserably at it.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening. That yesterday actually happened.”

“Yeah, me either. But my ass can definitely attest to yesterday happening though.” Armie chuckles.

“Shit, yeah. Are you okay? I wasn’t- Was I too rough?”

“I’m fine, Timmy. I promise. I actually love that I can still feel you. It’s- Uhm. Yeah. It’s good.”

“How about your throat?” Timmy reaches out and carefully rubs at Armie’s Adam’s apple with his thumb.

“I feel kinda like, uuhh, you know- After you’ve swallowed a slightly too big bite of food? It’s not exactly sore, but I can definitely feel it.”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt.”

“I wouldn’t mind if it did. You know me, I love a bit of pain.”

Timmy’s eyes widen at Armie’s words, and he lets out a low groan before reaching out and grabbing the back of Armie’s head and crashing their mouths together. “You can’t just say things like that.” Timmy says against Armie’s lips in between kisses.

They kiss for a few more minutes, until Armie hears Timmy’s stomach rumble and pulls away laughing. “I guess we did kind of forget to get something to eat yesterday.”

“Yeah. It was worth it though.”

“Definitely.” Armie nods while reaching out to tuck Timmy’s hair behind his ear. And he watches with a smile as Timmy takes his hand and entangles their fingers, before leaving a soft kiss on Armie’s knuckle.

“What time is it, anyway?” Timmy asks, keeping his eyes locked on their intertwined fingers.

“Uhm, good question.” Armie looks over at the clock on the nightstand and winces. “It’s- Uhh. 4 a.m.”

“There should be a 24 hour diner just down the street from here.” Timmy looks up at him and smiles. “I’m kinda craving some grease right about now.”

“I could definitely go for a burger or something. Do you want the first shower or?”

“Is this where I suggest we shower together? You know, for the environment?” Timmy grins.

“If you actually want to get something to eat, I think separate showers is the way to go, or we’ll be in there until the hot water runs out, and that’s not very environmentally friendly is it?”

Timmy laughs and gives Armie one last kiss before getting out of bed, collecting some clean clothes and walking into the bathroom, completely naked.

While Timmy is in the shower Armie changes the sheets on the bed, but he doesn’t bother putting any clothes on. So when Timmy comes back out of the bathroom, Armie is chilling, naked, on top of the covers, aimlessly scrolling through Instagram.

“Well, fuck me.” Timmy whimpers, clutching his t-shirt in his hands.

Armie looks up from his phone and grins. “When we get back.” He winks, and takes great pleasure in watching the blush that appeared on Timmy’s cheeks travel all the way down his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.”

Armie leaves a quick kiss on Timmy’s cheek when he passes him on his way into the bathroom. In the shower, he makes sure to be quick but still thorough. He reaches down to wash away the lube remnants that they forgot to wipe away yesterday, and hisses as he makes contact with his rim. He really hopes the seats in the diner are soft, or he doesn’t think he’s going to make it through the entire meal without popping a boner at the feel and memory of Timmy inside him.

Since he didn’t bother bringing any clothes with him into the bathroom, he dries off quickly before walking back out, just as naked as he was going in. This time Timmy is the one waiting on the bed, doing something on his phone, quickly looking up when he hears the bathroom door open, groaning as he sees that Armie still hasn’t put clothes on.

“You bastard, you’re doing this on purpose now.” Timmy laughs.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Once Armie is finally dressed, they start getting ready to leave. The walk over to the diner didn’t take more than 15 minutes, and since there were hardly any people out on the street they took the chance to hold hands as they walked.

The bell over the door signals their arrival, and Armie releases Timmy’s hand with a sigh making Timmy look at him over his shoulder and give him a small supportive smile.

Surprisingly enough there are a few people in the diner, granted not a lot seeing as it’s barely even 5 a.m. yet, but still more than Armie was expecting. They grab a corner booth, and start perusing the menu. After a short while a waitress comes over, fills their cups with black coffee so strong Armie doubts he’s ever gonna fall asleep again, and takes their orders. Armie orders the cheeseburger and fries while Timmy goes for fried eggs, sausages and hash browns.

While waiting for their orders to arrive Armie reaches out across the table to tuck Timmy’s hair behind his ear, and gently cups his cheek. “I wish I could kiss you right now.” He says, looking down at Timmy’s mouth as he licks his lips.

“Me too. But there’s plenty of time for that later when we get back to your apartment.”

He knows Timmy is right, and he should be able to control himself, but as he looks around the diner and can’t find anyone paying them any attention at all, he looks back up at Timmy and says “Fuck it.” before leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss.

“Armie!” Timmy exclaims quietly. “What if someone saw you?”

“Who’s gonna believe them anyway, huh? As far as anyone knows, I’m married and you’re still in London.”

Timmy bites his bottom lip in contemplation before nodding his agreement. “Okay, but that was the first and last time. We should at least wait until after our talk with Elizabeth before we get all reckless.”

Despite Timmy’s warning, Armie can’t help but reach across the table for his hand and entwine their fingers. At Timmy raised his eyebrow Armie puts on his most winning smile “What? No one can see this anyway, you gotta give me something Timmy, I can’t just not touch you, I might die.” Timmy chuckles and shakes his head.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“Well, I am an actor after all.” Armie grins.

When their food arrives, they devour it fairly quickly, both a lot more hungry than they thought. And Armie calls the waitress back over and adds an order of pancakes for them to share. They stay for a couple of hours, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. The lovely waitress stopping by every so often to refill their coffee cups.

After having paid the bill, and leaving a very nice tip, they exit the diner around 7:30 a.m. and quickly make their way back to the apartment. And even though there are quite a few more people out now, they can’t help themselves as they walk down the street with their pinkies linked.

As soon as they get through the door Timmy is on him. Pushing him back up against the door, and practically shoving his tongue down Armie’s throat. Armie gets on board pretty quickly, and starts kissing back just as enthusiastically.

Their clothes starts coming off one item at a time as they make their way towards the bedroom, and when they finally get there, they’re both completely naked.

When they reach the bed, Timmy gently pushes against Armie’s chest so that he falls down on it on his back before following after him on his hands and knees. He then quickly takes the head of Armie’s dick into his mouth and moans.

As Armie feels the head of his cock hit the back of Timmy’s throat he lets out a loud drawn out moan, grabs the hair at the back of Timmy’s head and really has to fight his instincts to push his hips up. The last thing he’d need right now would be to accidentally choke Timmy to death on his dick.

Timmy pulls back up, licking at the sensitive vein at the front of his dick as he goes.

“Shitshitshit!” Armie moans out, as he feels the pleasure of it all the way out to his goddamn toes.

“You have no idea.” Timmy says wrapping his lips around Armie’s dick for a quick suck at the head before pulling off. “How long I have wanted to get your dick in my mouth.” He takes Armie all the way back into his throat again, using both hands to stroke at the bit left over that his mouth can’t reach.

“And you know what?” Timmy says as he comes back up for air, precome and a bit of drool making his swollen lips shiny. “It’s even better than I imagined.”

As he slowly guides Armie’s dick back into his mouth, he can feel Timmy use one hand to gently play with his balls at the same time. The combined pleasure making Armie lose control of his hips, thrusting hard up into Timmy’s mouth making him gag slightly, coughing as he pulls off.

“Shit, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Armie pants out, covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow.

“It’s okay.” Timmy croaks out. “I just wasn’t prepared for it, is all.” He lets out another cough and Armie sits up quickly, cupping his cheek before kissing him softly.

“I’m still sorry, you’re just way too good at that and I lost control.” Armie gently strokes Timmy’s cheek with his thumb. “Let me make it up to you?”

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I seem to remember promising to fuck you earlier, how do you feel about that?”

Instead of answering, Timmy just lets out a loud moan and crashes their lips together, before quickly pulling away to reach over to the nightstand for the condoms, and after a bit of frantic searching locates the bottle of lube under Armie’s pillow.

He pushes everything into Armie’s hands rather forcefully, making him laugh. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

He quickly lubes up his fingers as he watches Timmy turn over and get comfortable on his stomach. At the first touch of Armie’s finger to his entrance, Timmy lets out a loud groan and pushes back against it greedily, making Armie reach out with his other hand to hold his hips in place.

“Shh, Timmy, it’s okay, there’s no need to rush.”

Despite his words, Armie doesn’t want to keep Timmy waiting, and as quickly as he can without hurting him, he inserts his finger up to the first knuckle making Timmy whine into the pillow.

Soon enough Armie can move his finger in and out without any resistance, and he quickly lubes up another finger before pushing them both in slowly. Timmy lets out a whispered “Fuck” at the added stretch of the second finger.

Armie watches mesmerized as his fingers slide in and out of Timmy’s opening, and as he scissors his fingers to stretch him out properly he can’t help but be spellbound by the way Timmy’s body opens up for him, it’s a surprisingly beautiful sight. Overwhelmed, he quickly leans down to leave a soft kiss at the bottom of Timmy’s spine.

When it comes time to start using three fingers, Armie makes sure to not only put lube on his fingers, but gently smear it around Timmy’s rim too just to be on the safe side.

Knowing how much of a tight fit three fingers had been for him, Armie makes sure to be extra careful when he starts pushing his fingers in, but he clearly shouldn’t have bothered because he’s not even down to the second knuckle when Timmy groans loudly and pushes back, making his fingers go all the way in in one quick stroke.

“Fuck, Armie. I’m not made of glass, _please._ ” Timmy whines out.

Armie groans and starts quickly fucking Timmy with his hand until Timmy tells him to stop.

“I’m ready, Armie, please just- Get in me before I die.”

Armie carefully extracts his fingers, wiping the remaining lube off on the sheets before grabbing the condoms. Quickly getting one out of the packet and bringing it up to his mouth to rip it open with his teeth, his fingers still too slippery with lube to get a good grip.

He carefully rolls the condom down his dick, before reaching for the lube and squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Before spreading it over his dick, he takes some on the tip of his finger, making sure Timmy is still sufficiently lubed up.

“How do you want to do this?” He asks Timmy before doing anything else.

“Like this, hands and knees.” Timmy says getting into position, making Armie groan.

Armie grabs Timmy’s hip with his left hand while using his right to slowly guide his dick into Timmy making both of them let out matching moans.

“Shit, Timmy, _god._ You’re so tight.” Armie says, voice strained, making Timmy whine.

When he finally gets all the way inside, Armie stills giving Timmy the chance to adjust to the feeling of being filled to the brim with cock.

“Move, Armie, come on. _Fuck me._ ” Timmy begs.

Armie is more than happy to comply, and quickly pulls out before slamming back in. Starting things off with a couple of long powerful thrusts, copying Timmy from last night.

As he slows down, gently grinding up against Timmy’s ass, his dick completely buried inside him, Timmy lets out a string of curses before his arms gives out from under him. Leaving him face down and ass up on the mattress.

“Fuckfuck _fuuuuuck_ fuck. Keep going. _Harder._ Please”

Never been one to ignore a direct order in bed, Armie does exactly what Timmy wants. Increasing the power behind his thrusts, fucking into Timmy so hard the bed actually starts creaking in protest. He can feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust, and reaches underneath Timmy to start to stroke his dick at the same brutal rhythm.

It only takes a few strokes before Timmy lets out a loud scream, his ass clenching deliciously around Armie’s dick as he comes all over the sheets and Armie’s hand. Armie following shortly behind, only needing a couple of more quick pumps of his hips to feel the orgasm take over his body as he shoots into the condom.

He slowly pulls out and quickly ties off the condom and throws it into the garbage along with Timmy’s from last night.

“I’m just gonna go into the guest bathroom to get something to clean up with.” Armie leans over and whispers in Timmy’s ear, where he lays panting and starfished on his front in the middle of the bed.

While he steps over their jeans in the hallway Armie hears a phone vibrate with a notification, and fumbles through their pockets until he locates both of their phones. Apparently Timmy’s battery had run out, so it was his own phone Armie had heard.

Looking closer he winces as he sees that he currently has 10 missed calls from Elizabeth, 4 from Nick and 7 from his publicist. Whatever the fuck has just happened it can’t possibly be good. He sees that Nick just sent him a text and decides to open that before he starts returning any calls.

Before he does anything else though, he still goes to get the cloth to clean Timmy, figuring that whatever chaos has just erupted it can wait five more minutes. Armie quickly washes his hands and wets the cloth in the guest bathroom before hurrying back to his own bedroom, to find Timmy waiting in the exact same position he left him.

Armie puts both his and Timmy’s phones face down on the nightstand, before he starts gently cleaning between Timmy’s legs, making him hiss and pull away slightly, clearly oversensitive.

“Turn over for me, babe.” Armie whispers. And smiles at the flushed look on Timmy’s face when he’s settled on his back, away from the wet spot. Before slowly wiping away the come drying on Timmy’s dick, grinning as it gives a little twitch, a valiant effort to get hard again.

Armie gets up and walks around to the other side of the bed to collect the cloth from yesterday, bringing both of them with him into the bathroom and throwing them in the laundry hamper. Timmy still hasn’t moved when he gets back.

“You okay, man?” He chuckles.

“I think you just literally fucked my brains out.” Timmy groans from his position down on the bed.

Armie laughs as he picks up his phone from where he left it on the nightstand. Quickly opening Nick’s text.

You should check tmz bro (small frown emoji)

He frowns as he reads it, before doing what he was told and opening TMZ on his phone. What he sees almost makes him drop his phone to the ground, but instead he sags down on the edge of the bed and lets out a loud “Fuck!”

“What? Armie? What’s wrong?” Timmy crawls over to sit next to him and starts gently stroking his back. Armie just wordlessly hands his phone over, unsure of what to say. And at Timmy’s wide eyed and slightly panicked look as he reads the headline, Armie lets the few tears that had started welling up in his eyes drop down his cheeks, convinced he just fucked everything up before it even had a proper chance to get started.

TMZ EXCLUSIVE:  
Armie Hammer and CMBYN co-star Timothée Chalamet spotted getting cozy in New York diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Please don't kill me?


	10. Chapter 10

“Shit.” Timmy whispers, running the hand not clutching Armie’s phone through his hair, making it look even more messed up than the sex already had.

“Yeah. Pretty much.” Armie’s voice cracks on the last word, making Timmy whip his head around to look at him. When he sees the tears running down Armie’s cheeks, his eyes widen.

“No, hey, baby, please don’t cry?” Timmy places Armie’s phone on the bed next to him, and reaches out to gently wipe Armie’s tears away. “It’s okay, we’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I should have listened to you, you tried to warn me and I just fucked everything up, as usual.” Armie spits out with a self-deprecating shake of his head.

“You didn’t fuck anything up, Armie. Yeah, so we made a little mistake, but I was there too, I could have stopped you if I really wanted to. We’re both at fault here.”

“I guess.” Armie shrugs. “Did you read the article?”

“No, I kind of blanked out at the headline to be honest. Did you?”

“No, same as you, I panicked at the headline.”

“Want me to read it out loud then?” Timmy asks.

“Yeah, lets rip the band-aid off.” Armie sighs.

Timmy picks Armie’s phone back up. “What’s your code? The face ID won’t unlock for me.”

“052210”

“Your wedding date, that’s sweet.” Timmy smiles over at him and Armie watches as he clicks on the TMZ article, but he can’t bring himself to watch him when he reads it, too afraid of what Timmy's face might say, so Armie quickly closes his eyes. Deciding to just listen, that will be more than bad enough.

“ _Early this morning in New York, an eagle eyed person spotted Armie Hammer and Call Me By Your Name co-star Timothée Chalamet out for breakfast at a small diner, clearly hoping to avoid being seen._

__

_This report comes despite the fact that Chalamet is supposed to be in Europe, preparing and then filming for Netflix’ The King, where he plays a young king Henry V. But some grainy photos taken at a distance seem to corroborate their story._

_The source claims that it was obvious Hammer and Chalamet were a couple, holding hands several times throughout their meal, as well as sneaking a kiss when they thought no one was watching._

“ _They were quite obviously smitten with each other, constantly touching, the whole setting was very intimate. They’re definitely a couple, there’s no doubt in my mind.” The source told TMZ._

_Now, there’s only one problem with that. Armie Hammer’s wife. Yes, that’s right, in case you forgot – he’s married! When we asked the source what they thought about that, they had this to say: “Married or not, I know what I saw, and you don’t act the way they did if you’re only friends. No way.”_

_We’ll be keep you updated if something more happens, a statement is released or if divorce papers are filed._ ”

“Well.” Timmy clears his throat. “That could’ve been worse.”

“How? They got _pictures_ , Tim!”

“Yeah, ones that look like they were taken with a potato. Those shapes could literally be anyone, half the comment section is literally just people laughing and comparing them to the pictures of Bigfoot sightings.”

“If you say so.” Armie sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Before he has a chance to say anything else, Armie’s phone vibrates with a phone call in Timmy’s hand, startling him so badly he almost drops it. He holds it up so Armie could see the caller ID. It’s Elizabeth.

“You should probably take that.” Timmy says handing the phone over with a small grimace.

“Fuck, yeah, want me to put her on speaker?”

“Yeah, that’d be good.” Timmy nods

Armie nods back as picks up the phone, putting it on speaker immediately.

“Oh thank god, you picked up, I’ve tried to call like a 100 times!” Elizabeth says frantically.

“Yeah, I saw. Sorry, I was- Uhhm. Busy?”

“If that’s what you call having sex with your boyfriend, then sure, we’ll go with busy.” Elizabeth laughs, startling Timmy again, making him let out a small squeak.

“You’re on speaker by the way.” Armie adds sheepishly.

“That’s good actually – Hi Timmy! – You guys’ve seen TMZ by now right?”

“Hi Liz, yeah, we just finished reading it.” Timmy replies with a sigh.

“Yeah, so we should probably discuss how we’re gonna handle that.” Elizabeth says and gets right down to business. “The way I see it we have three options.”

“Three options?” Armie frowns. “How’d you figure?” He looks over at Timmy who looks just as confused as he shrugs back at him.

“Well, first option is, we deny it. But that could backfire on us, by giving it more attention than it already has and making it seem like we have something to hide. Like the, whatchacallit, Barbra Streisand effect.“

“Right, makes sense.” Timmy nods. “The second option?”

“The second option is, we confirm it. But seeing as it’s still early days, that might be a little rash. And before you start getting mad at me Armie, I’m not suggesting that I don’t think your relationship is gonna last, all I’m saying is that we haven’t even had the chance to talk things through yet! And knowing you guys, all you’ve been doing so far is fucking, so I really doubt you've had the time to actually sit down and talk yet either. Besides, I don’t really think that you want to have the added pressure of the entire world inspecting your every move, and looking for flaws, especially not when your relationship is just finding its feet.”

“Last option?” Armie puts his head in his hands, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“Last option, we don’t say anything at all.”

“What?!” Armie’s exclaims, whipping his head up and looking over at Timmy who’s biting so hard at his bottom lip that a small drop of blood is visible. Armie quickly, but gently, uses his thumb to release his lip from between his teeth, and carefully wipes the blood away.

“The Kardashians do it all the time! We could just wait it out. Eventually the press gets bored, or some new scandal pops up stealing everyone’s attention. I give it a week, at most, before everyone has forgotten this was ever a thing.”

“We’re not the fucking Kardashians though, Liz. I really don’t see that working.” Armie shakes his head in frustration.

“One Direction used to do that too. The silence thing.” Timmy points out.

“What?! Since when are you a One Direction fan?” Armie squints at him in confusion.

“It was before your time. They were dark days, we don’t talk about those.” Timmy grins, making Armie smile before shaking his head again, in amusement this time. Then his forehead wrinkles with a frown as he remembers why they’re having this conversation in the first place.

“So what the fuck do we do then? We just, don’t say anything? I don’t like that.”

“Well, Armie, what do you want to do then?” Elizabeth sighs.

“I don’t know! But there has to be some kind of, I don’t know, middle ground?” Armie reaches up and ruffles his hair in frustration. “Is there a way we can do all three?”

“What?” Timmy looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

“I agree with Timmy, what?”

“I just- What if one of us posts something on Instagram or twitter or whatever. Like, some real vague shit that essentially just say something like, we know what you think you know, but you don’t actually know anything.”

“They don't know that we know they know we know.” Timmy laughs, making Elizabeth chuckle as well.

“You know what I meant!” Armie smiles widely over at Timmy, who is still laughing at his own joke.

“It’s actually not the worst idea you’ve ever had, Armie. That way we’re not staying completely silent, but at the same time, we’re not really _saying_ anything.” Elizabeth sounds pleased.

“Exactly!” Armie looks over at Timmy, who smiles back at him.

“I’ll quickly check in with your publicists and I’ll let them know what we’re planning on doing. You guys just stay off social media for the week, okay? I’ll post something, and then we’ll discuss everything when I get there on Saturday.”

“Saturday?” Timmy looks questioningly over at Armie. “I thought you were coming on Friday?”

“No, Saturday. I wanted to give you as much time alone together as possible. Besides, I have a PowerPoint to finish.” Elizabeth jokes, making Timmy grin.

“I can’t wait! It better be informative.”

“Oh, honey, trust me, there will be _diagrams._ ”

“God, I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Do you want me to leave you guys alone, or?” Armie raises his eyebrows at Timmy, making him laugh.

“Ooh, someone’s jealous.” Elizabeth sing songs through the phone. “Don’t worry, husband. I’m not gonna steal your boyfriend. Though my PowerPoint skills are quite seductive.”

“Yeah, yeah. Bye Liz!” Armie shakes his head in amusement.

“Bye husband! Bye sisterwife!”

“Sisterwife?” Timmy asks, after Elizabeth has hung up.

“Apparently that’s what they call it when a man has more than one wife.” Armie shrugs.

“I thought that was bigamy?”

“It is, yeah. But that’s usually when the man is a cheater, and the two wives have no idea the other one even exists. But if it’s for religious reasons or stuff like that, and a man has more than one wife where they all know about each other, then that’s usually what the wives are referred to as.”

“And you know this how?”

“I don’t know, dude. I got high and watched a TLC documentary once.” Armie explains, shrugging.

“Of course you did” Timmy laughs. Just then Armie’s phone vibrates with a text and a notification from Instagram letting him know Elizabeth had posted a new picture.

“Is that Liz?” Timmy asks.

“Yeah.” Armie nods, quickly reading over the text. “She says she’s posted something on Instagram.” Armie opens the app, smiling as he sees the photo before showing it to Timmy.

  
elizabethchambers: Family (heart emoji x3)

“I love that picture, that was a fun day.” Timmy smiles

“Me too, and it was. Did not love the hangover that followed though.” Armie chuckles, before sending a quick reply to Elizabeth.

  
Elizabeth: I posted it, what do you guys think? Will it do the trick?  
Armie: It’s perfect, Liz. Thanks (heart emoji)

Armie turns to look at Timmy properly, both of them still naked, and he reaches out to gently stroke at Timmy’s thigh. “We should probably talk.”

“Yeah, probably not a bad idea.” Timmy nods in agreement.

“How about I hop in the shower in the guest room, while you shower in here, and then we can meet back up in the living room when we’re done?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you in the living room then.” Timmy smiles and leans over to leave a soft kiss on Armie’s cheek. “Just please promise me you’re actually gonna put clothes on this time.”

“Spoilsport.”

Armie makes sure to take a t-shirt and some basketball shorts with him into the guest bathroom, deciding to forego the boxers, figuring the shorts would be coming off soon enough anyway, if he was lucky and the talk with Timmy went well.

He quickly rinses off in the shower and puts the clothes on before making his way into the living room. Timmy wasn’t there yet, so he steps out on the balcony and lights up a cigarette. He’s on his second one when Timmy shows up, looking cozy in some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

“Hey, bum one off you?”

“Of course, what’s mine is yours.” Armie hands the pack over along with his lighter.

“Thanks, man.” Timmy smiles and lights up, inhaling the smoke into his lungs before releasing it into the air, handing the lighter and the pack of cigarettes back to Armie.

“That’s one thing I really hate about rental apartments.” Armie murmurs.

“What is?”

“Constantly having to go outside to smoke.”

“Like Liz would ever let you smoke indoors.” Timmy chuckles.

“True, but what she doesn’t know doesn’t hurt her.”

They finish their cigarettes, stubbing the butts out in the ashtray, and make their way back inside.

Instead of walking over to the couch to sit down, like Timmy was doing, Armie starts heading towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna go grab a beer, you want one?” Timmy shakes his head. “No thanks, if I get thirsty I’ll just steal a few sips from yours instead.”

Armie huffs out a laugh and walks into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge and grabbing a beer. Since he can’t be bothered with searching through all the drawers for the bottle opener, he pops the cap off with the butt off his lighter, sending it flying.

He takes a quick sip of the cold beer as he makes his way back into the living room, sitting down on the couch right next to Timmy before placing the bottle on the table and settling himself sideways on his seat, watching Timmy copy him a couple of seconds later. Bringing them face to face.

They sit smiling and casually staring into each others eyes in silence for a good long while, as if they’re both waiting for the other one to initiate the conversation.

“Right! Good talk.” Armie grins and claps his hands together loudly, making Timmy laugh.

“Do you want me to go first?” Timmy asks, reaching for Armie’s hand, giving it a little squeeze before entangling their fingers and placing their now connected hands in his lap.

“Yeah, or just – I don’t do very well with like, emotional speeches. It’d be easier for me if you asked me questions or something.”

“Okay, sure. I can do that.” Timmy nods, and Armie leans over to kiss him in thanks.

“I love you.” Armie whispers against Timmy’s lips.

“I love you, too. So much.” Timmy says, leaving quick kisses all over Armies face. Starting with his nose, then his cheeks, his forehead, before returning to his mouth again. Kissing him softly, pouring so much love into it that Armie swears he can feel the warmth of it surround his heart.

After reluctantly pulling back, Armie smiles widely as he watches Timmy’s eyelashes flutter as he struggles to come back to himself, having lost himself in their kiss much the same way Armie did.

“Right, talking!” Timmy quickly shakes his head, as if hoping the action would help clear it. “Uhm. Oh! I was actually wondering, I know you said you realized fairly recently, but I’m really curious about what actually happened. So, what exactly was it that made you realize your feelings for me went beyond that of friendship?”

“Oh god.” Armie hides his face in the palms of his hands, and starts laughing. “You’re just gonna laugh at me.” He looks up at Timmy, still chuckling slightly. “It’s more than a little bit ridiculous.”

“Well now I definitely need to know. Tell me, please?”

“I had the day off, so I was bored out of my mind, and I somehow thought it would be a good idea to look up some of the fanfics people had been writing about us. You know, just to see what all the fuss was about, and maybe I’d be able to finally understand my Instagram comments again. And – uh – well. That decision came back to bite me in the ass very quickly, because I realized that everything these people had written about my feelings for you in their stories, I _felt_ that.” Armie smiles over at Timmy.

“And then, well, you know. I cursed my own stupidity for a while, like, how deep in denial can you fucking get? Then I panicked a little about what this meant in regards to how I viewed my own sexuality, but quickly settled on the fact that I was just one giant bisexual moron.”

“Then I panicked _a lot_ about what my feelings for you meant for my marriage. But when I called Nick to talk things over with him, he was basically just like _‘You’re in love with Timmy, already knew that dumbass, nice of you to catch up. Now go tell your wife and live happily ever after.’_ and hung up on me.” Armie chuckles and shakes his head.

“And then, well, the next day I woke up to your texts. And the rest you already know.”

“I – Wow.” Timmy blinks quickly in succession, clearly processing everything Armie just told him. “Seriously? The fanfics?” Timmy grins widely, obviously struggling with not laughing, biting his cheek in a last ditch effort.

“I told you it was fucking ridiculous!” Armie laughs, and that sets Timmy off as well. Soon they’re both laughing so hard they’re leaning into each other, clutching their stomachs.

After having calmed down a little, Armie reaches for his beer, taking a quick sip before offering it to Timmy, who nods and takes a small sip too. Armie watches as Timmy turns and leans forward to put the bottle back on the table, before settling back in his seat, wiping the condensation off on his sweatpants and turning to face Armie again. A wide grin spreading on across his face as soon as they make eye contact.

“Ah man, fanfics. That’s, honestly? That’s the greatest thing I think I’ve ever heard. I guess I owe those fans quite a lot.”

“Yeah, me too. Definitely. When we decide to go public with all this, I should leave comments on their stuff, thanking them. And then post a picture of it on Instagram so they’d know for sure that it’s actually me.”

“Yeah? You’re not worried you’re gonna kill them all?” Timmy chuckles.

“Probably will, still gonna do it.”

“I can’t wait.” Timmy smiles softly up at Armie through his eyelashes. “I suppose it’s only fair I return the favor, and tell you about how I realized my feelings for you had gone from unattainable childhood celebrity crush to very much the real thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of quick notes. 
> 
> \- I know that in real life situations like this, it's the actors publicist/pr-rep's job to take care of the planning and execution of the clean up plans, and not, you know, the wife. But lol, realism? I don't know her. 
> 
> \- I'm sure Timmy knows what a sisterwife is in real life, but the thought of Armie getting high and watching TLC documentaries was just too funny, so some minor sacrifices had to be made. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for all the comments/kudos, you guys are really lovely and I appreciate it so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my first free weekend in well over a month, so this chapter got finished ridiculously quickly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Are we ready for more conversations?  
> Might wanna grab a tissue, just in case.

“I still can’t believe I was your celebrity crush.” Armie smiles, disbelief coloring the tone of his voice.

“You were so much more than that, Armie. You don’t even know.” Tears start welling up in Timmy’s eyes, and he takes a deep breath before properly starting his story.

“I was able to figure out my sexuality because of you, and I had struggled with that for ages. Because even though I was just a child, everyone was always asking me which girls in my class I thought were the cutest, what type of girl would I want to marry when I grew up, what my favorite trait in a girl was. And I thought there was something wrong with me when I didn’t have any answers for them, because how could everyone else know stuff like that and not me? Obviously there had to be something seriously wrong, that I was damaged somehow.”

Armie feels his heart break for Timmy, tears welling up in his eyes too. He wraps Timmy up in his arms, Timmy clinging to the embrace, and kisses the top of his head, his hair still slightly wet from the shower, before releasing him and nodding for Timmy to continue with his story.

“Then one day I was home sick from school, and I stole one of Pauline’s DVD’s to watch, and that just happened to be The Social Network. And you were so gorgeous, the fact that there were two of you was a definite plus.” Timmy smiles, unshed tears making his eyes look glassy.

“So there I was, completely hypnotized by you, in fact I was so lost in just watching you that I didn’t pay any attention at all to the actual storyline and suddenly the movie was just over. Then I watched it three more times in a row, and every time the only thing I was able to focus on was you.”

“Then I googled you, and found a few interviews, and watched those. And there you were, even more gorgeous than in the movie. After watching you constantly put yourself down in your interviews I remember thinking, god I hope he has someone in his life that reminds him of just how fucking amazing he truly is. And then I googled some more, and found out about Liz. Making that discovery, that you were very happily married and not to mention straight, was both extremely heartbreaking and relieving.” A few tears make their way down Timmy’s cheeks, but he’s so lost in thought he doesn’t even seem to notice.

“I was so happy you had someone that loved you the way you deserved to be loved. But I was also ridiculously upset that that person would never be me.” Timmy’s voice cracks on the last word, and Armie can’t help but reach for his hand, kissing the back of his palm before entwining their fingers, hoping the action at least brought Timmy a little bit of comfort.

“But I also realized I wanted to become an actor because of you.” Timmy smiles up at Armie, eyes red rimmed, and the tears still running down his cheeks having clumped his eyelashes together. “Before that, I was either gonna be a soccer player, a dancer like my mom, or a musician maybe, possibly even a teacher. But the way you talked about the freedom of acting, with such passion, and how it was worth your family basically disowning you, I _wanted_ that. More than anything.”

“I owe you so much.” A small sob escapes from Timmy’s mouth, even though he was obviously fighting hard to keep it in. And Armie lets a few tears slip down his cheeks as well, before taking Timmy’s face in his hands, gently lifting his chin, and kissing every available surface, even his eyelids. The taste of salt dominating his tongue as he tries his best to kiss away all the tears. When he reaches Timmy’s mouth, he leaves a lingering kiss there before pulling back, wiping away the fresh tears making their way down Timmy’s face with his thumbs.

“I love you so much, and you don’t owe me anything Timmy. All of that you just said? _You_ did that, as hard as they might have been, you made those choices for yourself. Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy I could be there for you back then, even just through videos on the internet, but don’t give me too much credit and overlook your own achievements in the process. I don’t deserve that. And you don’t deserve that either.”

“It wasn’t just videos on the internet, Armie. I actually wrote you a letter once, back in like, I don’t know, early 2012? I was too chickenshit to use my own name though, so instead I used a mix of my parents’. Went with dad’s first name and mom’s last name. And I wrote to you about how you helped me realize my sexuality, how grateful I was, how I still struggled with it some days, generally just looking for some validation. I got it in spades from my family, but it somehow wasn’t enough, I hadn’t told anyone else but them, and I felt kind of like a fraud, but at the same time I wasn’t ready for anyone else to know yet. But I’d also decided that the only other person I truly wanted to know the whole truth, was you.”

“So I wrote you that letter, and I don’t know what it was I really expected to get in return, maybe a generalized letter written on a computer and a hastily autographed photo as a ‘thanks for getting in touch, I appreciate you’ type of thing, or possibly even nothing at all. What I definitely wasn’t expecting though, was for you to take the time to actually write me back, by hand no less. Five whole pages. Thanking me for my letter, congratulating me on having managed to come out to myself and my family, telling me that it was a much bigger step than I realized, telling me how proud you were of having me as a fan, how much my story moved you and how glad you were to even just have the tiniest part in it. I still have that letter, back in my apartment. It meant more to me than you could ever imagine, Armie. I don’t know where I would have been today if not for your warmth and validation back then.”

“I remember that letter.” Armie whispers in surprise. “Marc Flender. I always wondered what happened to him, I kept hoping he found a nice guy to give him all the love he deserved. That was you?!”

Timmy nods, closing his eyes and letting a few more tears roll down his face and splatter onto his t-shirt. “It was. So don’t sit there and tell me you did _nothing_.”

Armie leans over to wrap Timmy up in his arms again, having moved close enough that Timmy easily slid into his lap when he wrapped his arms around Armie in return.

They sit there, all wrapped up in each other and softly crying into each others necks for a while. Both completely overwhelmed with emotion at Timmy’s story. Only separating once they calmed down enough to breathe normally and the tears had dried in sticky tracks on their faces.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to get quite this teary.” Timmy smiles as he wipes under his nose with the back of his wrist.

“Don’t ever apologize for your feelings, Timmy. Please.”

“I’ll – Uh – I’ll try to remember that. Thank you.” Timmy smiles over at Armie before blinking rapidly in succession, looking up to the ceiling and breathing deeply, probably hoping to combat the feeling of new tears welling up in his eyes. “God, and I’m not even halfway done with my story yet.”

“I’ll go get the Kleenex.” Armie smiles and gets up, walking to the bedroom and returning with the unopened box of Kleenex that was previously sitting on top of his nightstand. Timmy smirks slightly when he sees it.

“Your jerk off Kleenex? I’m honored.”

“Oh shut up.” Armie rolls his eyes, a smile quickly spreading across his face. “Please continue with your story now.” He opens the box and places it on the table, within easy reach for both of them.

“Right yeah. Uhm. While I had told Pauline about my hopeless little crush on you, I never told her the full extent of things, but every year for Christmas she would buy me all your most recent movies on DVD. And she would endlessly tease me about having a Hollywood hunk as my celebrity crush, telling me I was a massive cliche.”

“Hollywood hunk, huh?” Armie wiggles his eyebrows and grins, making Timmy laugh.

“Funnily enough, long before you were even cast, Pauline and I talked about who we thought would be the perfect Oliver to my Elio, and Pauline actually brought you up. Said that while it was unlikely to ever happen, she couldn’t help but picture you when she read the book. I had obviously pictured you too, but I mostly put that down to, well, you know, my crush on you. So when Luca called me and told me you had accepted his offer, an offer I didn’t even know he was making, I freaked out more than a little and called Pauline. Who just laughed. A lot.”

“At first I worried, a lot, about how the fuck I was gonna be able to act opposite you and not make a complete and utter fool of myself. But the more I thought about it, I came to the conclusion that this would actually be the best thing that ever happened to me. Because now I would get to meet you in a somewhat professional setting, and not only that, I would get to know the real you, with all of your flaws and your annoying habits. I would get to know Armie Hammer; the actual human being, and not _Armie Hammer._ And I hoped that would humanize you enough that my silly little crush would go away, and hopefully be replaced by friendship.” Timmy sends a small smile over at Armie.

“Now, that’s obviously not exactly what ended up happening. But for a little while I thought it had. Every moment spent with you was the best moment of my life, biking around Crema, eating way too much pasta at Luca’s house, talking about books and music and not to mention talking about Oliver and Elio. I was so happy that I had ‘gotten over you’ so that I could truly appreciate everything without my stupid teenage crush getting in the way.”

“I even called Pauline, telling her how happy I was that everything had worked out, and that I could now genuinely call you my friend. And she was just completely silent on the other end, for the longest time, so long I actually thought we had gotten disconnected. Then she let out the longest sigh I think I’ve ever heard, and her next words just completely shattered me.” Timmy bites his bottom lip and looks down at his hands before looking back up at Armie, tears welling up in his eyes again.

“What she said was _‘You haven’t gotten over him, Timmy. It’s a lot worse than that. You’ve gone and fallen in love with him. And not just the pretend version of him you made up in your head all these years, but the actual person. You_ _ **love**_ _him. And I’m sorry, Timmy, I really am, but he’s never gonna love you back.’”_

Armie feels those words like a knife to his heart, and he can’t even begin to imagine what it must have felt like for Timmy back then. Probably quite similar, but also a lot worse, because back then he wouldn’t have any reason to doubt Pauline’s words. It took Armie two whole years to prove her wrong after all.

“But you wanna know the worst part?” Timmy laughs humorlessly. “That phone call was the day we shot the midnight scene.” Armie hisses out a breath, the last line hitting him like a fist to the solar plexus. “Shit, _Timmy_ , I’m so sorry.”

“Needless to say, there was _a lot_ of Timmy in Elio that day.” Timmy shakes his head, as if he’s disappointed in himself. “It was a fucking wonder I didn’t just break down and cry the second Oliver asked him if he wanted this, because, _god,_ how I ached for it. For you.” Timmy swallows loudly, and Armie can’t help but watch the way his Adam’s apple move, afraid that if he catches his eyes Armie’s just gonna start crying again.

“I tried, you know, pulling back slightly after that. Doubt you even noticed, cause it didn’t even last a full day. But I tried. Then I accidentally overheard you on the phone to Liz after dinner, telling her how much fun we were having, and how you were so grateful for me coming into your life, and that you genuinely couldn’t even remember what life was without me in it anymore and how you hoped you would never have to find out. And I decided, right then and there, that fuck it, I was gonna be the best fucking friend you could ever ask for, as long as I got to keep you in my life and stay in yours, I would be happy.” Timmy smiles up at Armie, one single tear making its way down his cheek.

“For the most part, it worked. We always had so much fun together. And having Liz welcome me into your family with open arms and you guys even trusting me with your kids? It meant so much to me. I never wanted to disappoint either of you, ever. Yes, there were days where the pain of pining after you, and knowing I would never have you, made it hard to get out of bed in the morning. But I did it anyway, because I knew just how fucking lucky I was to be able to call you a friend, let alone _family_.”

“Which is why that day I accidentally sent you those texts was the worst fucking day of my life. I actually had to call in sick, I couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that I was gonna lose you, and it broke my fucking heart. I actually cried so much that day I gave myself a migraine, thankfully my meds had kicked in just a few minutes before you called.”

“Hearing you tell me you felt the same way that I did, after all this time, I honestly couldn’t believe it. And when you said you were going to tell Liz about your feelings, in hopes of her giving you permission to act on them? I literally pinched my arm so hard I got a bruise, I was convinced that I had fallen asleep after taking my migraine pills, and that this was just a very realistic dream. There was just no fucking way I could ever be that lucky. Just, no way.”

Armie watches as Timmy smiles down at his feet. He reaches out to cup Timmy’s cheek and gently lifts his face up before slowly leaning over and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back he steals a move out of Timmy’s book and gently kisses him on the nose. Smiling as he feels it scrunch up under his lips.

“I love you so much. And I am so sorry that it took me this long to realize it, but I promise you, these feelings will never go away, I will love you for the rest of my days. And I swear I will do my very fucking best to never make you doubt that, ever. As long as you’ll have me, Timmy, I’m yours.”

Tears start pouring down Timmy’s cheeks again, and he can’t seem to wipe them away fast enough, new ones appearing constantly.

“Forever, then.” Timmy smiles through the tears.

“Forever.” Armie nods. “Hell, I’d marry you today if I could.”

“Me too. Too bad that’s never gonna be legal.” Timmy adds, voice tinged with sadness.

“Doesn’t have to be legal, Timmy. I don’t need the actual piece of paper to call you my husband. We could have a little private ceremony, Hops could be our flower girl and Ford our ring bearer.” Armie can picture everything perfectly in his head, and he smiles down at Timmy, who is staring back at him slightly wide eyed.

“Are you- Is this- Are you _proposing_ right now? Is that what’s happening?”

“Think of it more as a rehearsal proposal. When the time comes, I’m gonna do it properly, get down on one knee and everything. I just wanted to know your feelings on the subject, I guess.” Armie smiles so widely his cheeks start to hurt.

“Yes. That’s my feelings on the subject. When the time comes, I’m gonna say yes.” Timmy smiles, tears welling up in his eyes once again, before surging up and kissing him desperately. Holding onto Armie’s face with both his hands, and Armie never wants him to let go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to happen eventually, we are almost at the finish line, just the epilogue remains after this. And what's waiting for us in that? Well, who knows? (I do.) ~~Is that a hint or not? I'll let you decide ;)~~

The rest of the week passes by way too quickly, their time spent mostly in bed, either making love or talking about their future. On Wednesday Armie had to slip out for a couple of hours to go to a cast meeting, it was pretty much just lunch with the added “Hi, nice to meet you, I can’t wait to work alongside you for the few next months.” function. And as much as Armie really liked everyone he was going to be working with, he couldn’t help but wish the time would go by faster so that he could excuse himself and go back to Timmy.

Timmy who used the time Armie was out to go visit his mom, who seemed genuinely surprised to find out he was in New York. But when he told her why he was here, and what was happening between him and Armie, she just smiled and said “About goddamn time.” When he tells that story to Armie later that day, Armie can’t help but laugh, truly everyone already knew, except for him.

They talk a lot about how their relationship is going to work, considering their schedules and Armie already having a wife. And Armie quietly confesses he’s been thinking of retiring from acting, the long hours away from his kids are just not worth it anymore. He still loves acting, don’t get him wrong, but maybe he’d restrict himself to projects closer to home. Unless it was the CMBYN sequel of course, he’d travel the entire world for that.

He also makes a point of saying that it would be easier for him to fly and visit Timmy wherever he’d be in the world, if he was free and not constantly tied to projects on the complete opposite side of the hemisphere.

He hadn’t made his mind up yet though, he was still working through everything. But he knew Elizabeth was looking into the possibility of extending the Bird bakery franchise even further, and was planning on eventually opening a bakery in Los Angeles too. And Armie said that if he did decide to retire from acting, he could definitely see himself taking on more of an active role in the bakery.

They also talked about what they would do about their current living situations, more specifically Timmy living in New York, Armie said he never wanted to pressure Timmy into doing anything, but he would love for him to come live with him, Elizabeth and the kids in Los Angeles. Timmy wasn’t really sure if Elizabeth would be fine with him just suddenly moving into their house, because it was _their_ space.

But a quick phone call to Elizabeth took care of that problem. She’d be more than happy for Timmy to come live with them. Said that they could even look into redecorating the guest house, which was currently mainly used for storage, if Timmy felt more comfortable with having his own space separate from everything else. Somewhere that would be purely his and Armie’s. A sanctuary of sorts.

After watching Timmy light up with happiness at the idea, Armie gave Elizabeth the go ahead to start looking into the cost of the project, and whether they might have to add on to the guest house or not, for their plan to actually work. And just a couple of days later she emails Timmy the blueprints of what is set to be his new home, asking for his opinion on everything from what he wants in terms of the floor plan, to what color tiles he’d think would be best on the bathroom floor.

So it was pretty much official then. After finishing the filming in Europe this summer, Timmy would move to Los Angeles with Armie.

They kept their promise to Elizabeth and stayed off social media, but Nick calls them on Friday, the day before Elizabeth is set to arrive, to tell them that pretty much all the tabloids had taken Elizabeth’s instagram post as a confirmation that they were dating. Except they seemed to be running with the idea that they were _all_ dating. Which Nick thought was fucking hilarious, because according to him Armie was the biggest jealous fuckwit on the planet, and there would be no way he’d ever willingly share his wife or his boyfriend with anyone, not even each other.

Armie would’ve loved to be able to prove him wrong, but the idea of Timmy and Elizabeth _together_ without him there? No, there’d be no way, he wouldn’t be able to _sleep_ knowing that was happening. So sadly Nick was very much right, which he only gloated about a little.

Timmy found the whole thing hilarious, and after Nick had hung up he asked him, “Would you really be jealous if anything were to happen between Liz and I?” At Armie’s resolute “Yes.” He grins and asks why, Armie’s answer taking his breath away.

“You’re mine, Timmy. And I don’t plan on ever sharing you with anyone. Not even my wife.”

Before they know it, it’s Saturday, and Elizabeth calls them from the airport to let them know she’s on her way. Thank god for her foresight, because they’d just finished their second round of morning sex and were desperately in need of a shower. Armie hastily changing the bed before quickly washing off in the guest bathroom.

There’s a knock on the door just as Timmy enters the living room. “I’ll get it.” He smiles over at Armie who was just about to get up from the couch.

“Timmy, it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much!” Armie smiles as he watches Elizabeth pull him into an embrace as soon as the door is open.

“I’ve missed you too, it’s been way too long.”

“It has! But never again, right? You’re coming to live with us in September! I’m really excited, it’s gonna be great.” Timmy seems overwhelmed at Elizabeth’s positivity, and Armie chuckles as he walks over to help Elizabeth with her bags. Frowning when he doesn’t see any. He even walks out into the hallway to make sure they’re not hiding outside the door, but there’s nothing. So he walks back in and closes the door after himself.

“Where’s your stuff?” He asks, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

“I dropped my overnight bag off at the hotel before I got here.”

“Hotel? What? I thought you were staying here?” Timmy says, looking just as confused as Armie.

“Nah, this is your time, Timmy. I don’t want to steal more of it than I already have. I’ll sleep at the hotel before flying back, it’s fine.” Elizabeth waves their protests away. “I said, it’s fine!” She says firmly.

After eight years of marriage, Armie knows not to push things further when she uses that tone of voice, and quickly raises his hands up, palms facing out to signal his giving up. “Okay, thank you. I – Yeah – Just, thank you.”

At Elizabeth’s nod, they walk back towards the living room, Timmy and Armie choosing to sit next to each other on the couch while Elizabeth chooses to sit in one of the chairs at the other end of the table. Directly facing them.

“Why do I feel like I’ve just been called into the principals office?” Timmy chuckles nervously, spinning a strand of hair around his finger, before tucking it behind his ear.

“You have nothing to be nervous about, Timmy. I promise. We’re just, three consenting adults, here to discuss this new aspect of our reality. You can’t really say or do anything wrong here.” Elizabeth smiles over at him, and Armie reaches for his hand, holding it between both of his own before Timmy smiles up at him and entwines their fingers.

“I hope you at least managed to talk _some_ things out this week.” Elizabeth winks over at them. Armie chuckling at the blush suddenly covering Timmy’s cheeks.

“Yeah, we actually talked a lot.” Armie says with a nod. “We’ve made some vague plans for the future, and some not so vague plans, but mostly we just talked about, you know, our feelings for each other.”

“That’s good! I’m guessing the not so vague plans were Timmy coming to live with us?”

“Yeah, among – uh – Other things.” Timmy nods.

“There’s more?” Elizabeth looks excitedly between them.

“We’ve actually decided we want to get married one day.” Armie smiles softly over at Timmy, who is staring nervously over at Elizabeth, bottom lip once again stuck between his teeth.

“Yeah?” Elizabeth smiles. “We should make Hops your flower girl, she would look absolutely adorable.”

“Wait, what? You’re – You’re not mad?” Timmy’s eyes are wide with surprise.

“Mad? Timmy, no. Why would I be mad? You’re in love, you’re in a relationship, people who are in love and in relationships do sometimes choose to get married, so why shouldn’t you be making those plans too?” Elizabeth says softly.

“But – I – I mean. He’s _your_ husband.” Timmy whispers, and Armie’s heart breaks a little. Elizabeth’s too, if the look on her face is any indication.

“No, Timmy. Honey. There is no mine and yours anymore. This will never work if we go into it with a mindset like that, and I don’t want you to think like that. You are important to me, because you are more than important to Armie. If you guys want to get married, I think that’s absolutely wonderful. And I will be there, crying more happy tears than anyone. Because I know how fucking long it took you guys to get here.” Elizabeth gets out of her chair and quickly walks around the table to give Timmy a hug, kissing the top of his head when he clings to her.

“The fact that you guys want to get married is the least surprising thing about all of this, honestly.” She smiles down at Timmy as she pulls back from the hug, gently ruffling his hair before making her way back to her seat.

“What was it that surprised you the most then?” Timmy asks.

“Absolutely nothing.” Elizabeth shrugs, before laughing. “No, I’m joking. There were some things I did expect, but also a lot I didn’t. Mostly there were things I didn’t expect.”

“To be honest, pretty much the only thing that actually surprised me about all this, was how long it took for Armie to realize what was happening.” Elizabeth smiles. “Because I thought for sure he knew, the way he was acting, how could he not know? So I kept waiting, and waiting, and when nothing happened I thought, oh, he must have decided not to pursue it. But I also couldn’t quite get that to fit in my mind, because you know Armie, when he wants something, there’s no standing in his way.” Timmy chuckles in agreement.

“But I never even considered the fact he didn’t know yet.” She looks over at where Armie’s hand is once again entangled with Timmy’s and smiles. “I knew from the first phone call after he arrived in Crema that you were gonna be someone important, the way he couldn’t stop talking about you for even one second. Actually, from that moment on, you were the only thing he ever wanted to talk about. Before he went, he’d talk about how he was so excited to work with Luca, how beautifully tragic the love story between Oliver and Elio was and how he couldn’t wait to bring that to life.”

“But just one meeting with you, and everything else seemed to fade into the background. And every time I called it was _‘today Timmy did this thing in the scene and it was fucking breathtaking he’s so fucking talented’_ or _‘Timmy showed me this new band, it’s really great, he has fucking amazing taste’_ or _‘Timmy and I went biking today and I swear he nearly gave me a heart attack when the bike tipped over because he wasn’t watching where he was going and crashed into a rock’_ Just a constant stream of Timmy this, and Timmy that. I actually had to _ask_ about how working with Luca was going, and even then all I got was _‘Oh yeah, it’s great! But back to Timmy.’_ ” Elizabeth says with a laugh.

Armie can feel a blush working it’s way across his cheeks. It’s not like she was wrong, he just hadn’t really realized how fucking obliviously obvious he had actually been. But he definitely remembers all those conversations and how fucking important it had felt to tell her all about Timmy back then.

“I remember thinking to myself, _oh god he’s falling in love over there_ , and I’m not gonna lie, I did worry about that for a little while. But I also didn’t want to be this overbearing, jealous bitch, so I pushed those feelings back down as best I could. And tried my very best to just be happy he’d found someone who made him laugh, who challenged him, and not to mention understood him as well as you do.”

“Then I flew over there, and I got to see the way you guys were around each other with my own eyes, and I was like, shit, because it was even worse than I thought. You guys weren’t just falling for each other, you’d flown straight passed the falling stage and settled right into full blown _being_ in love. You might not have realized it yourselves at the time, but the way you were acting around each other? Your dynamic was more like that of a married couple rather than a pair of friends who just met a few weeks ago.”

“And it hurt, it did. I felt like I was intruding, somehow. That I never should have come over, because this was _your_ space. There was no place for me there.” Elizabeth looks down at her hands, carefully inspecting her nails as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing on earth.

“I’m so sorry, Liz. I – I didn’t – I never wanted that.” Timmy says, catching Armie’s eyes, looking just as heartbroken as Armie feels at Elizabeth’s confession.

“It wasn’t your fault, Timmy. It wasn’t anyone's fault. But after that, every phone call, I kept expecting it to be the one where I’d get the news that he’d decided he wanted a divorce, because he was in love with you. But it never happened. Instead I found out I was pregnant, and we were so happy, and you were so happy for us. And I was just, so confused. Because I couldn’t work it out, you guys were so obviously in love, and yet, as far as I could tell, nothing was happening.”

“I even called Luca, you know, because if there was someone who could definitely tell me exactly what was going on, it was him. And he confirmed everything I had already worked out for myself. You were in love with each other, but somehow, in spite of that, you weren’t actually together. And when I asked him why, all he said was ‘ _you’re asking the wrong person, dear._ ’” Elizabeth huffs out a laugh and rolls her eyes.

“I couldn’t ever bring myself to ask either of you about it though, because on one hand I was still worried you were just working up the courage to tell me you wanted a divorce.” She sends Armie a small smile. “But also because I didn’t want to throw salt into your wounds, on the off chance you had already confessed your feelings for each other, but Armie had decided he was gonna stay. Just, every option I considered, the only outcomes I saw were people getting hurt. And I didn’t want that. So I just – I didn’t say anything, but I never stopped waiting for that phone call.”

“And then two weeks ago, it finally came. The entire flight to New Orleans all I could think was, when he tells you he wants to get divorced, don’t cry, don’t you cry. This will make him so fucking happy, so don’t you dare to fucking cry.”

Armie hisses out a breath, Elizabeth’s words cutting him deeply. He had never wanted to hurt her, and it turns out that just by being the blind moron he had been these past couple of years, not only had he put Timmy through hell, he’d done the exact same thing to his wife. How any of them still loved him, after everything he put them through, he’ll never understand. They’re both way too good for him. This entire situation that he has put them in is more than proof of that.

“Then I get there, and he doesn’t want a divorce at all, he just wants my permission to be with you too. He loves us both, he says. Wouldn’t do anything if I weren’t fine with it. And all I could think was, how fucking lucky was I? To find a husband with such a big heart, that there is love enough for two people in there? And yet he’s still asking for my permission, like I would ever want to stand in the way of his heart.”

“He loves you, Timmy. So much. Always has, even when he didn’t know it himself, it was obvious to me. It was in the way he missed you when you weren’t there, how happy he was every time you’d call, the way he talked about you to his friends, the words he used to describe you, how he was so happy he cried when your name was called at the Oscar nominations, not to mention the way he talks about you with Hops and to Ford, he’s never cared if they’re aware of his friends or not, but you’re special, always have been, from day one.” Timmy’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he looks over at Armie and smiles, Armie leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek.

“Looking at the two of you now, I’m really happy that I didn’t let the jealousy of the early days consume me. Because this? Right here? It just – It feels _right._ Like this was always meant to happen, somehow.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate you, Liz.” Timmy whispers. “You could have easily dug your heels in and said no, most women would. So the fact that you put your own feelings aside, just to make Armie happy? That – I love you for that. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you, I owe you so much more than you can even imagine.” Timmy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

“No, Timmy. You don’t owe me anything. But I do want you to promise me something.”

“Anything.” Timmy looks over at Elizabeth with wide eyed earnestness.

“I want you to promise me, that you will never again doubt your own importance in this relationship. I’m sure Armie has already told you this, and I touched on it a little earlier, but I want to make sure you actually listen to me and understand the true importance of what I’m about to tell you. Because it is, very, very important.” She stops to give Timmy the chance to say something, but continues at the frantic nodding of his head.

“Just because Armie and I have kids together, and we’re legally married, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you just as much. The scales don’t automatically tip in my favor just because I’ve been here longer, that’s not how this works. He _loves_ you. And when you get married, the fact that your marriage license won’t be an official one, it doesn’t matter one bit, it will be just as important as the one he signed with me. And I promise you, that I will never let you forget it.” Elizabeth reaches across the table to give Timmy’s hand a squeeze.

“Thank you.” Timmy whispers wetly.

“No, Timmy. Thank _you_. He needs you, more than you know. I just really hope you’ll come to see that in time.”

“Right, I’m gonna go get the Kleenex. Be right back.” Armie lets a few tear drop down his cheek as he makes his way into the bedroom, coming back with the box of Kleenex and placing it on the table.

“Really? The jerk off Kleenex?” Elizabeth laughs.

“That’s what I said!” Timmy says, laughter lighting up his face.

“Oh shut up, the both of you. It’s the only ones I’ve got!” Armie huffs out, in fake annoyance.

Armie sits back down, and entwines his fingers back up with Timmy's, absolutely loving the contrast in skin color and size. He gives the back of Timmy's wrist a quick kiss before looking up into Timmy's eyes. 

“I think, the most important thing we can all agree on here, is just to always communicate.” Armie looks over at Elizabeth seeing her nod, and turning his head back towards Timmy, seeing him nodding too. “That’s really where we went wrong before, you were both suffering at my ignorance but none of you _said_ anything. And I get it, I do. But I don’t want that to ever happen again. So I want us to promise, that no matter how difficult or painful the subject might be, we will talk it through.”

“Yeah, I promise.” Timmy says, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I promise.” Elizabeth smiles.

"Good, because I truly do think, that if we manage to do that? We'll make it through anything." Armie smiles, before adding “God, I feel so fucking adult right now. I don’t like it.” with a dramatic shudder. Making Timmy and Elizabeth laugh, just as he intended.

He sits there smiling as he watches them start talking about everyday things, like what Harper’s latest Disney obsession was, still Moana, and what new words Ford has picked up since Timmy saw him last. And all Armie can think about is how he is the luckiest son of a bitch on earth to be able to call this his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your lovely comments, I appreciate you all so so much.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the ending of this story, thank you so much for all your kind words, I love you all.

Saying goodbye to Timmy after their week together in New York was one of the hardest things Armie had ever done, because he knew that when Timmy got on that plane, he wouldn’t get to see him again until sometime in September. And while he’d always hated the moments when they were apart, it was so much worse now. For a while he thought the ache in his heart would never go away, and in a way it didn’t, he just got used to it being there.

It didn’t really matter that the play went swimmingly and got rave reviews, because Timmy wasn’t there to see it. He still loved it, still had fun, but it just wasn’t everything it could have been. Everything it _should_ have been.

Elizabeth managed to live stream one of the performances for Timmy, on a day where he had the next day off, so it didn't matter that he stayed up way past his bedtime. And while Armie was really glad Timmy had gotten the chance to watch it, it still wasn't the same as having him there in the flesh.

It helped that Elizabeth and the kids stayed with him, kept him busy and made him feel loved, but he still felt like he was missing a part of himself. It was like Timmy had taken one half of his heart with him when he’d boarded that plane back to London, and Armie knew he wouldn’t truly feel whole again until they were reunited.

 

Then September finally rolled around, and the entire Hammer clan went to pick Timmy up at the airport. They’d decided, or Elizabeth had said it would be a good idea and they’d agreed, to stay in New York until Timmy got back. That way they could help him pack down his apartment, and get everything shipped back to their place in LA. They then rented a private jet to take them home a couple of days later. That way they could have a nice relaxing flight, without having to worry about some asshole tweeting about how they'd seen them all flying to LA together, or running into a wall of paparazzi's waiting for them when they landed. Because apparently their relationship was tabloid fodder now.

Elizabeth had flown back and forth all summer, making sure the work on the guest house was coming along as expected. And when they pull up to the house, Elizabeth hands Timmy his keys, welcoming him home.

Armie stays with Timmy in the guest house the first few nights, happily getting reacquainted. Harper doesn’t understand why Armie isn’t sleeping in his own room, and demands to sleep with him in his new bed. After Timmy has reassured him about 3000 times that it’s fine and he doesn’t mind, Armie brings Harper with him into the guest house to have a sleepover.

Of course she has to ask why Timmy is also sleeping in Armie’s bed, and Armie finds himself having to explain to his daughter that Timmy is now daddy’s boyfriend, and that means that they love each other very much and sometimes they sleep in the same bed. All that does is make Harper go “Okay. Timmy my boyfriend too?” and for the longest time, that’s all she wants to call him. It’s mommy, daddy and boyfriend.

Elizabeth thinks the entire thing is beyond hilarious, and when Harper comes home from preschool one day with a drawing for her boyfriend, it goes right up on the fridge next to all her other masterpieces.

Eventually boyfriend gets traded in for papa, making everyone cry. And since Ford likes to copy everything his sister does, he starts calling Timmy papa too. Making everyone cry all over again.

 

On their one year anniversary, they decided to start counting from their first day together in New York, Armie takes Timmy to the Caymans. They spend an amazing week together, basically living on the beach during the day, and doing everything and more to each other in bed when the sun goes down. Though sometimes they can’t help themselves, and go at it during the day too, after all a private beach is a private beach. And even though sand truly has a tendency of getting _everywhere_ , it’s still worth it.

Their last full day on the island, Armie has rented them a yacht, leaving Timmy speechless. Even after a year of being subjected to Armie’s grand romantic gestures, he’s still not gotten used to it, and he hopes he never will.

After an amazing candlelit dinner, Armie takes Timmy up to the deck to watch the sunset. It’s absolutely breathtaking, but when he turns to tell Armie that, he can’t see him. He looks around confused until he hears Armie laugh, and spots him, down on one knee. Timmy has to reach for the guard rail, because his knees were in serious danger of giving out on him.

“I promised you a year ago, that one day I was going to do this right.” Armie smiles, looking up at Timmy’s surprised face. “So this is me, doing it right.”

“This last year with you has been one of the best years of my life, I honestly thought I knew what happiness felt like, but I was wrong, I didn’t know what true happiness was before you. That I could feel this loved, this special and this happy? Never in a million years did I think that was possible. So, Timothée Chalamet, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”

Timmy’s hands are covering his mouth, muffling his reply.

“What was that?” Armie asks, amused.

Timmy quickly pulls his hands away from his face, wiping a few tears away at the same time, grinning widely. “Yes. Yes! A million times yes!”

Extending his left hand, Timmy’s eyes water up again as he watches Armie put the engagement ring on. It’s a beautifully elegant and simple silver band, and when he takes a closer look, he sees the words ‘I love you’ engraved all around it.

“I had it engraved with my handwriting.” Armie explains. “So that even when we’re apart, you’ll always have a little piece of me with you.”

When they make love that night, Timmy can’t help but let a few tears roll down his cheeks at the feeling of Armie entering him. He’s just so overwhelmed already, his heart practically bursting with love, and the feeling of being fully connected with Armie, it just becomes too much to handle.

“Baby, why are you crying? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Armie asks worriedly at the sight of Timmy’s tears, moving to start pulling out. But Timmy wraps his legs around his hips, interlocking his feet at his lower back, keeping him in place.

“No, I just – I love you so much that there’s just not enough room for it in my body sometimes.” Timmy whispers, making Armie smile softly down at him, before leaning down to gently kiss his tears away. Whispering in Timmy’s ear “I feel the exact same way, babe. I love you so much.” before carefully starting to grind his hips.

 

Their first real fight comes a few months later, neither of them can remember what it was that set them off anymore, but it became real ugly real fast. A lot of words were spoken, and shouted, that neither of them actually meant. But chose in the heat of the moment because they knew they would be the ones to hurt the most.

It ends with Timmy leaving to go stay with his mom in New York. Armie comes flying after him two days later. Showing up at Nicole’s apartment, teary eyed and apologetic, with his metaphorical tail between his legs. She takes one look at him and just shakes her head. “He’s in the bedroom in the back, sulking like a teenager, please tell me you’ve come to take him home?” At Armie’s nod, she collects her keys and makes her way out of the apartment. “You have two hours, please be done with the make up sex by then. Okay? Good. Now, go make my son smile again.”

Armie knocks on the door to Timmy’s bedroom, smiling as he heard Timmy’s frustrated voice come through the wood, god he could be such a brat sometimes.

“Mom! For the last fucking time, I do not want anything to eat or drink, I just want to be left alone, okay?!”

Armie quietly turns the doorknob, relieved to find the door wasn’t locked. He sees Timmy lying on his side on the bed, back facing the door, playing with his engagement ring.

“Now, that’s not a very nice way to talk to your mom, is it?”

Hearing Armie’s voice Timmy quickly flings himself around on the bed, and when he sees him standing there by the door, he scrambles to his feet. Staring over at him, eyes wide and filling with tears.

“You’re here.” He whispers, voice sounding more than a little choked up.

“Of course I am, you didn’t think I’d just let you leave and not follow you?”

“After the things I said? I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to see me again.” Timmy says, looking down at the floor.

“I definitely said some things I wish I could take back, too. It wasn’t just you.” Armie sighs, cupping Timmy’s cheek and sliding his thumb under his chin to lift his head.

“I _love_ you, and I am so sorry. I wish we could just, travel back in time and stop the fight from ever happening, but since we can’t, all I can do is apologize and promise you that I am going to try my hardest to never let anything like that happen again.” Armie closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, tears falling down his cheeks.

“But Timmy, you gotta promise me that when we have our next argument, you’re not just gonna run away again. Walking into our house, and finding you gone? Please don’t ever do that to me again. I don’t think I’d survive it.”

“I love you too. So much. And I’m so, very, very sorry, Armie. For everything. I never should’ve left. I regretted it as soon as I was on the plane. I just panicked. I’ve never had a relationship like this before, hell, I’ve never even been in love before, and I thought I’d just ruined it. I couldn’t stand to just sit around and wait for you to come tell me you wanted to break up. So I did what I always do, I removed myself from the situation, and went to hide in my bedroom.” Timmy’s voice breaks, and new tears come flooding out of his eyes.

“My mom was so disappointed in me when I told her what had happened. She said ‘You need to learn how to better deal with situations like this if you want your relationship to last, Timothée, you can’t run away every time things get difficult.’ And I know she’s right, but I couldn’t physically get myself to go back. Up until you just walked in, I still expected you to call and tell me we were done. And I know I need to work on that, I’m definitely gonna bring it up in my next therapy session, and I know it’s not fair, but I need you to be patient with me.” Timmy looks up at Armie, teary-eyed.

Armie is no better off, tears running freely down his face, and his nose running, forcing him to use the sleeve of his sweater to wipe it off.

“I’m not gonna break up with you after one single fight, Timmy. And I will happily keep reminding you of that, forever if I have to. Because that’s how long I plan on us lasting. I didn’t put that ring on your finger lightly.”

“I know, logically I know that, I just – I panicked. And then it’s like nothing makes sense anymore, I can’t think clearly. The only things I’m able to focus on is how easily everything could fall apart, everything I’ve ever done wrong, everything I’ve ever said, it all comes flooding back. And then my brain goes ‘how could anyone ever love _this,_ you’re a mess. An absolute unlovable mess.’ And in those weak moments, I believe it.” Timmy breaks off with a sob. And Armie gently wraps him up in his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth, stroking his back until he calms down.

“I know what that’s like, being your own worst enemy, but Timmy, you can talk to me about these things. It’s why I’m here, I’m not just here for the good stuff, I want everything. Good days and bad. So next time, because there undoubtedly will be a next time, just promise me you’ll talk to me before running off.”

“I promise.” Timmy whispers with a nod. Armie smiles before leaning down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. They kiss each other slowly and gently for a while, reconnecting, before Timmy moans and Armie slips his tongue into his mouth, increasing the intensity. Timmy starts walking backwards to the bed, until his legs hit the edge and he lets himself fall backwards onto it, Armie following him down.

Since they don’t have any lube or condoms with them, they settle for getting naked and rutting against each other until they both come. Armie leaning down to clean most of it up with his tongue, but brings some with him in his mouth back up to Timmy, who moans helplessly into the kiss when the taste of their combined come hits his tongue.

While they’re basking in the afterglow, exchanging slow kisses, Timmy gets a text that makes him both blush and laugh. “It’s my mom, she wants to know if it’s safe to come home, or if she has to walk around Central Park a few more times in order to avoid being traumatized.”

 

Then before they know it, their wedding day arrives. They decided to have the ceremony in the Caymans, on the same beach they were staying at when they got engaged. Only a handful of their closest friends and family are invited, Elizabeth is Armie’s best ~~wo~~ man, with Pauline standing up for Timmy.

They’re both wearing perfectly tailored suits, Armie going for the classic black style, and Timmy opting for a cream white version. And watching Timmy be walked up the aisle by his dad, Armie doesn’t think he’s ever seen him look more beautiful.

Just as predicted, Harper is absolutely adorable as their flower girl, and Ford makes for a lovely ring bearer, only almost tripping over his own feet a few times, too busy making sure the rings are still on the pillow to actually watch where he's going.

They’d decided to ask Nick to act as their officiant, a role he surprisingly took on with the utmost respect, considering he’d been the first to roast them on their choice of wedding date. Hell, he was basically the first one to roast them on most things.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, on this beautiful day, to watch these two lovely people promise to love and cherish each other until the end of days. They’ve decided to write their own vows, so Armie, would you like to go first?”

“Yeah.” He clears his throat with a small cough.

“Timothée, when I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. I just couldn’t put my finger on what, but I knew I wanted to spend all my time with you, always. It took me way too long to recognize my own feelings, and I’ll never stop apologizing for letting us waste so much time. But I am so happy, and so lucky, that you waited for me. Every day with you is the best day of my life. Like I told you when I proposed, I thought I was happy before, but it pales in comparison to how happy I am now.” Armie stops to wipe away a tear, and reaches over to wipe away one of Timmy’s as well.

“You have taught me so much more about myself than I think you’ll ever realize. I am so incredibly lucky to be able to call you mine. And I promise, I will always love you, always be there for you, and always support you. Forever, until the end of time.”

“Armie, if someone had told me when we first met, that just four years later, this is where we’d be, I never would have believed them. Because there is no way I would ever be that lucky. I have loved you, pretty much as long as I can remember. But I fell in love with the real you that day you interrupted my piano lesson, and we went biking through Crema. You were everything I expected you to be, but also so much more.” Timmy’s voice almost breaks, and he draws in a quick breath before continuing.

“That day I accidentally texted you about my feelings for you, it was truly one of the worst days of my life at that point. I thought I had ruined everything, but instead you called me and told me you felt the same way. And when Liz, bless her soul, gave us her blessing and we met up in New York, it was the most magical time. I loved every second of being with you, and absolutely nothing has changed. I still love every single second I get with you, you are my favorite person in the whole world. And I promise, I will always love you, always be there for you, and always support you. Forever, until the end of time.”

“Now, do you Armand Douglas Hammer, take Timothée Hal Chalamet to be your loving husband, from this day forward and until the end of your days?”

“I do.” Armie smiles over at Timmy, sliding the wedding band down his left ring finger. Knowing the stylish simplicity of their wedding band will look amazing next to his engagement ring when Timmy puts that back on later.

“Excellent, now Timmy it's your turn. Do you Timothée Hal Chalamet, take Armand Douglas Hammer to be your loving husband, from this day forward and until the end of your days?”

“I do” Armie smiles and extends his hand, Timmy smiling softly back up at him as he slides the wedding band onto the ring finger on Armie’s right hand.

They’d decided to put the ring on this hand, instead of on top of the one he already wore for Elizabeth, figuring they already shared so much, some things should, rightly, stay separate.

“Then by the power vested in me, by – well, you guys – I now pronounce you, husband and husband! You may kiss.”

They kiss softly, to the loud cheer of everyone in attendance.

 

“I still can’t believe you guys fucking went with a 420 wedding. Like of all days, it had to be April 20th, 2020.” Nick tells them again at the reception party, shaking his head and laughing loudly.

“Like I said, it’s 420 for a whole month, bro. We didn’t choose this date, the universe did.” Armie chuckles, and Timmy nods in agreement. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Despite Nick calling it a 420 wedding, it was actually surprisingly elegant. Stylish, yet simplistic. Just the way they both liked it. Elizabeth had baked their wedding cake, and it was a beautifully decorated three tiered cake. Timmy almost cried when she wheeled it out.

Then it came time for the speeches, and there were not a single dry eye in the room when Elizabeth stood up to tell the story of her watching Armie fall for Timmy, how happy she was they had found each other, and how the way they had grown together in these last couple of years had made her even happier with her choice of giving them her blessing. They made her truly believe in the idea of soulmates, she said. She thought she already did, but that this, this was indisputable proof of soul recognizing soul. How she couldn’t think of a better, more loving family, and that she woke up every day, thanking the universe, for making them _her_ family.

Then it was Pauline’s turn. When she told the story of Timmy’s hopeless teenage crush, and having to replace the The Social Network DVD three whole times, because he kept wearing it out, everyone laughed. But when she told them what she had said to Timmy, when he called her that one time from Crema, a pained silence fills the room. “I usually hate being wrong. But in this case, I am so incredibly grateful. Armie, you have made my brother the happiest I have ever seen him. And I cannot thank you enough for that. Welcome to the family.”

They have their first dance to Ellie Goulding’s “How Long Will I Love You” and they spend the entire dance with tears filling their eyes, both completely overwhelmed with happiness, and unable to stop smiling at the fact they could now _finally_ call each other husband.

 

After a few years, they decide they want a kid of their own. Elizabeth offers to be their surrogate, and while they’re grateful, they both agree that this has to be another thing to be kept separate and purely theirs. They find a surrogate they really like, and have an egg from an anonymous donor fertilized with Timmy’s sperm implanted in her. They’re incredibly lucky, and the pregnancy takes on the first try, the universe clearly on their side.

Nine months later they welcome a little girl, with green eyes and dark hair, just like her papa. They decide to call her Emmanuelle Hope. Emma, for short. She is the tiniest, cutest baby Timmy has ever seen, and he almost can’t believe she’s theirs.

Armie officially retired from acting when Emma was born, he had pretty much already done it back before they got engaged, only doing projects that filmed in Los Angeles. But now it was official, and he fully takes on the role of manager at the Los Angeles branch of Bird bakery.

Looking over at Timmy carefully feeding their daughter her bottle, he knows in his heart that he’s made the right choice. He’s absolutely in love with his life. He has three children he loves more than anything, and two amazing partners. He truly couldn’t want for more.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes;  
> Timmy's engagement ring, picture [this](https://i.imgur.com/CKjpowE.jpg) only in silver, and with Armie's handwriting.  
> Their wedding rings look like [this.](https://i.imgur.com/rmfMu5x.jpg)  
> Their wedding song can be found [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an4ySOlsUMY)
> 
> I'll be back before you know it, I have a new WIP in the works, and knowing me I'll keep randomly popping out some one shots too. I hope to see there ❤️


End file.
